Meeting The Past
by blue cat1
Summary: AU of 3rd year: Harry, Hermione and Neville try to go back to save sirius. But suddenly find themselves in the time of the marauders. Can they save sirius, or put up with past Sirius? Is being edited and fixed
1. Meeting of the marauder's 5?

Lol here's my fic that I've changed. So it should be better than it was before, but I've took out a lot of characters. And before any one says it, I know James's parents were alive when he went to Hogwarts, but there's a point to this story line; which won't be found out till the later chapters, lol enjoy!  
  
*********** ************** ************ ************* ************** **  
  
James Potter sat staring out the window of the Hogwart's express; watching as most the families said their final goodbyes. The train soon started, and many students rushed on, just as the train pulled out and left the station. Just as the families disappeared from view, the door of the compartment slid open, and a young boy walked in, looking a bit like James, but his hair was straight, and not messy like James's, but the same black shade; but his eyes were a bright blue instead of hazel.  
  
'Hi,' he smiled 'anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing to the seat opposite James.  
  
'No,' he glanced at James, and then sat down looking quickly out the window.  
  
'Err hello,' a boy with sandy coloured hair, and grey eyes walked in. 'Mind if I come in? I'm Remus Lupin.'  
  
'Sure, I'm Sirius black.' Grinned the boy next to James.  
  
'I'm James Potter.' James muttered.  
  
'I know you,' muttered Sirius, 'you were in the papers.' He paused and a sympathetic look came across his face, 'I'm sorry about you're parents.'  
  
'It's okay,' muttered James looking down, 'I get that a lot.'  
  
Silence had took over the compartment, till the door slide open, revealing a greasy dark figure.  
  
'Well,' said the dark figure, coming in with girls, 'If it isn't sad air head Potter, with a merry band of idiots. Seen the dark lord lately?  
  
'Get lost Snape,' growled Sirius through gritted teeth.  
  
Snape glanced at him, 'I never thought I would see the name of Black tarnished by the likes of you. If you want to stay in your family's good book's, I suggest you stay away from this gryffindor scum.'  
  
'You're the only scum around here growled Sirius.  
  
'You want a fight Black? Bring it on!' growled a girl with golden hair.  
  
'No Emma he might hurt himself.' Smirked a girl with dark black hair with blue highlights.  
  
'But Jess,' moaned the girl.  
  
'We'll get him later.'  
  
'Yeah you're right, he's not worth it,' she smirked. 'Even my cat could beat him, let's go.'  
  
The girls shot evil glares at the boys, before leaving.  
  
'Look Snape's not got his girlfriends to protect him, let's get him!' Growled Sirius jumping up, but suddenly he stopped dead as a voice echoed through the compartment.  
  
'Snapie you will leave now, or everyone will no your worst fear. And your parents won't be pleased about who you're dating.'  
  
Snape suddenly paled, 'Who said that?'  
  
'Your worst nightmare,'  
  
'Mummy!' screamed Snape, running out the compartment.  
  
'Wow he scares real easy.' Laughed Remus.  
  
'He almost wet himself,' smiled Sirius.  
  
'Who's there?' smiled James, looking round for the source of the voice.  
  
A girl suddenly appeared, with a cloak in her hands. 'Oh,' she moaned, 'you ruined my fun.'  
  
Sirius grinned walking up to her, 'I'm Sirius Black, and that's James and Remus." Sirius smirked holding out a hand.  
  
She smiled taking his hand, 'Well nice to meet you, I'm Becky Beve. I'd love to chat longer but I've got to go buy that guy some shampoo and pranks to do.' She gave them a smile, before putting the cloak over her and disappearing.  
  
Just as she disappeared; a boy with a rat face walked into the compartment.  
  
**** ****************** ******************* ******************** *****  
  
All done, I know its lame but I hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
See yas  
  
******************Blue Cat1***************************************** 


	2. Hermione\'s Secret

Here's another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
********************* ************************* ************ ************  
  
Takes place at the end of book three:  
  
'What we need,' said Dumbledore slowly and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione 'is more time.'  
  
'But,' Hermione began and then her eyes became very round. 'Oh,'  
  
(Skips onto another scene)  
  
Harry moved towards her bewildered, she was holding the chain out; He saw a tiny hourglass hanging from it.  
  
'Here.'  
  
She had thrown the chain round his neck too.  
  
'Wait!' they heard Neville; who had been in a nearby bed after a potions accident. Came up and pulled the chain round his neck.  
  
'Ready?' Hermione asked, looking at Neville uneasily.  
  
'What are we doing?' asked Harry completely lost.  
  
Hermione turned the hourglass over three times, the dark ward dissolved, and Harry felt the sensation he was flying very fast backwards. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past him; his ears were pounding. He tried to yell, but couldn't hear his own voice, and then he felt the solid ground and everything went black.  
  
*  
  
He awoke to see the bright eyes of Dumbledore, he jumped up.  
  
'Professor, we've got to save Sirius.' Muttered Harry anxiously.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him strangely. 'What is your name?' he asked.  
  
'You know my name professor; it's Harry potter.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled, 'Who are your friends, over there?'  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore, thinking he had gone mad. 'That's Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.'  
  
'What year is it, Mr. Potter?'  
  
'1993' he replied.  
  
'Just as I thought; Mr Potter welcome to the past. I believe your father is James Potter?'  
  
'He's alive?' Harry asked nervously.  
  
'I take it the future is bleak for you, Mr Potter?'  
  
'Yes, I'm an orphan. My parents were killed by Voldemort.'  
  
Professor Mcgonagal; who was near by gasped.  
  
'Mr Potter, I'm not sure if you should tell me any more.' Muttered Dumbledore.  
  
'I'll tell you one more thing professor; Wormtail's a traitor.'  
  
'Who is wormtail?' Mcgonagal asked.  
  
'No we cannot meddle in the future,' said Dumbledore.  
  
There was a groan in the bed near Harry's; Hermione suddenly did another double of exactly what Harry did.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry suddenly spoke, 'we're in the past.'  
  
'What?' Hermione shouted, 'That's impossible.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled calmly, 'I believe we ought to sort you into houses, you may be here a while so I will let you meet your families. Harry did you know you fell on James? Miss Granger fell on Miss Evans, and Mr. Longbottom fell on Frank Longbottom. Well we ought to sort you when your friend is awake.'  
  
Neville stood up shakily "Where's my father?' he asked, with tears in his eyes.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Harry.  
  
'My parents are in St. Mungo's, they don't remember me. They were tortured by the crucio curse into insanity," Neville whispered.  
  
Hermione gasped. 'I'm sorry, but now you and Harry will get to know your parents.'  
  
'Well let's sort you,' said Dumbledore sadly. 'Miss Granger; you first.' He said placing the hat on her head.  
  
'Gryffindor.' Yelled the hat.  
  
'Mr Longbottom,'  
  
Neville moved over and took the hat from Hermione, placing it on his own head.  
  
'Gryffindor.' Yelled the hat again.  
  
'Mr Potter.'  
  
'Slytherin.'  
  
'What?' yelled Harry.  
  
************ ************* ****************** *************** ********* **  
  
Here's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to my reviewers. Please review.  
  
See ya  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * BLUE CAT1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. meet the parents

Here's another chapter, enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ***** ********* *********** **************  
  
'Just kidding,' the hat shouted, 'I meant Hufflepuff, no I meant Ravenclaw; just forget it Gryffindor!'  
  
'Well you may go join the feast, you are third years Gryffindors; it's Halloween by the way. Mr Longbottom you are now Mr Log, and Harry you are now a distant relative of James, twice removed. You may go.' Dumbledore muttered, 'I advice you don't tell your relatives the truth, or it could mess up time deeply.'  
  
They made their way to their table, just in time for the Halloween feast. The three of them sat down in a dark corner, trying not to attract any attention.  
  
'Hi ya.' they looked at a smiling girl. 'I'm Becky Beve,' she grinned holding out a hand. 'Mind if I sit here?'  
  
'Sure, I'm Harry; and that's Hermione and Neville.'  
  
She sat down grinning, and started to tell them about the time her and a group of friends; burnt all the hair off a boy called Snape's head. 'You should have seen old Wart's face.' She smirked. Just as a familiar boy, with blue eyes sat down next to her.  
  
'Oh by the way, this is Sirius.' she smiled at him blushing, 'Sirius; meet Harry, Hermione and Neville.'  
  
'Nice to meet you,' he grinned at them, then he stared at Harry, 'you look lot my friend James Potter, do you play pranks?' he smiled at Harry.  
  
Harry wore an evil grin, while Hermione muttered about grades. Neville suddenly squeaked spotting Frank Longbottom.  
  
'Do you know Frank?' asked Sirius, following Neville's gaze.  
  
'Not really,' whispered Neville.  
  
'I'm sure he'd love to meet you,' grinned Sirius. 'Frank! Come over and greet the new boy, Neville; unless you're too busy with your plans to curse Snape.'  
  
A boy with messy brown hair grinned, and headed over towards them. 'Hi,' he smiled friendly at Neville, and then turned to talk to Sirius, 'sorry I didn't come to help you with that project, old Warts kept me in for blowing up the potions lab by accident again.' He sat down in the seat next to Neville, 'so Neville how do you like Hogwarts? My mum keeps sending me howlers for blowing up stuff,' he winked at Neville, 'by accident of course.'  
  
'Hi James, Remus, and the rat.'  
  
Becky's voice got Harry to look up and come face to face with his father, Remus and a small rat like boy.  
  
'We have new students,' smiled Becky, unaware of the evil glare Harry was giving Peter.  
  
'Yeah,' laughed Sirius, 'you probably know that one; from when he squished you,'  
  
'This is Harry, Hermione and Neville.' Smiled Becky.  
  
'Hi,' said James; looking nervously at his twin. 'Do you play pranks?'  
  
Harry smiled, 'Of course,' while Hermione shook her head disapprovingly,  
  
'I'm the best in Hogwarts at all spells,' smiled James.  
  
'Looks like Potters boasting again,' scowled a girl walking over with long red hair.  
  
'What do you want Evans?' scowled James.  
  
'To speak to my best friend.' Glared Lily.  
  
Becky grinned, 'The world doesn't revolve around you James.  
  
Lily smiled, heading over to a group of girls, with Becky.  
  
There were four other Gryffindor girls; One was called Tyger O'shea, Harry liked her she reminded him of Hermione, with curly brown hair and eyes. But she was more into pranks and fun than grades and exams. Another girl was Ash Jesser, she had reddish brown hair and amber eyes, but Harry found her quite unfriendly as her opening line to him was, 'I won't bother you, if you don't bother me.' She only talked to the other Gryffindor girls. Also another girl; who had ended up sitting near Frank and Neville. Was part of his parent's year, she had messy black hair and hazel eyes, she also looked really shy and nervous and kept going bright red when ever Frank spoke to her. He bet his firebolt that she was Neville's mum. The last girl Harry saw; was Katie Weasley, who his dad kept staring lovingly at, had honey brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
'Don't all the Weasley's have red hair?" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
'Yes, but she dyes it. Don't you listen?" She answered back.  
  
The girl next to Neville, who Harry had found out was called Alice; was now in a big argument about who was worse at spells. Leaving Frank looking slightly left out.  
  
Becky who was now back to her original seat, was talking animatedly to Sirius about quidditch, and a nasty account of a Slytherin's face being reshaped with a bludger, one of them had hit. While James laughed and kept glancing at Katie, in what he thought was a secret way.  
  
'Hey James, who's on the Quidditch team?' asked Harry, suddenly shocking James from his last glance, and making him turn round innocently.  
  
He smirked, 'I'm the Quidditch captain. There is also Evans and Remus who are chasers like me.' He grinned proudly messing up his hair. 'Katie Weasley's our keeper. Sirius and Becky are beaters; she's pretty tough for a girl you know?' But we're missing a seeker, because ours fell off during a match against Ravenclaw and refuses to fly, saying he's scared.' James scowled at this and was about to continue, until Dumbledore stood up.  
  
'We have three new exchange students.' Started Dumbledore 'From Doglams witch and wizard academy, Please treat them with Respect. Also have a new DADA teacher, Sirius Mack.'  
  
Harry and Hermione stared up in shock; there was the older Sirius with his hair neat but his eyes and skin still showed the 12 years of Azkaban.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *  
  
Ok 3rd chapter done I know it's a bit lame, but hey I tried, hope you liked it!  
  
See ya  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Blue cat * * * * * * * * * ***** * * * * * * * * *********** 


	4. The Hogwart Students

Thanks for all the nice Reviews. Well here's chapter 4. Enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah I'm going to call the older Sirius= Padfoot.  
  
*** ******** ***** ******** ********** ********** ***********  
  
'Sirius' whispered Harry, staring into the eyes of Padfoot. As the feast ended Harry had met nearly all the 3 rd years, mainly because Lilly and her gang were quite popular. He had met Charli Belle a friendly Ravenclaw who had strange cat eyes and black hair with a reddish tint who seemed to be one of Lilly's best friends, Star White a pretty Ravenclaw with blond hair and Blue eyes and a chaser. Kara Green who had brown eyes and brown eyes who was very quiet but in a friendly way. Lucy Rosa a fun loving Ravenclaw keeper. Jen Tarna who had long blond hair and Blue eyes and was a Ravenclaw chaser. Drea Doherty who had long Blond hair and Icy Blue eyes who Harry could sense who was a very powerful Ravenclaw. Riley Browne brown hair and eyes Hufflepuff keeper, Nellie Monroe, a blond hair brown eyed smart Hufflepuff. Annabelle Chainstain a French girl with blond hair and green eyes and was a Hufflepuff beater. Haley Edge who had goldfish brown hair and amber eyes and was a Hufflepuff beater. Nicole Swisher who had blond hair and blue eyes and was a Hufflepuff. The funniest person he met was a Hufflepuff called Amy Forest had split personalities she had ginger hair and blue eyes and thought she was a farmer, then a goat, and then a muggle, Harry lost count after a while, just as Snape and his gang started to come over.  
  
'Look potter,' Snape smirked, walking over to them, 'You've got more losers and a mudblood, to add to your merry band of freaks.'  
  
'You're the only freak of nature around here, Snape,' growled Sirius.  
  
'I think you're looking in the mirror,' Snape smirked. 'Then again, you are the filthy heir who tarnished the Black name, who does it feel being a freak and a disappointment to your family.  
  
Sirius sprang up in anger, aiming a fist at Snape's stomach.  
  
'Get off him,' growled Jess, who had come over with Snape, she also sprang forward ready for a fight.  
  
'He's not worth it,' smirked Snape.  
  
'Stay out of this,' she hissed aiming another hit at Sirius.  
  
'Break it up,' growled a Slytherin girl coming over, with black hair and green eyes.  
  
'Stay out of this Kali, don't embarrass yourself by sticking up for this Gryffindor scum.' muttered Snape, not being able to control the smirk that was forming.  
  
'Go back to your table,' growled Lily, 'Before I get Mcgonagal.'  
  
'We're not going to listen to a mudblood like you.' Smirked Jess.  
  
James stood up angrily, 'Who are you calling a Mudblood?' he growled taking out his wand.  
  
'Give me a break,' muttered Becky jumping in front of Jess. 'In less you stop.' she growled at Jess, 'you will feel the wrath of me,' she whispered dangerously and it's not good. Now get lost!'  
  
'I'm not afraid of you,' muttered Jess.  
  
'Get lost, or I'll tell them who I saw you kissing in the Charms room.' Smiled Becky.  
  
'You wouldn't,' she said going red  
  
'Try me,' she said smiling.  
  
'Fine" Jess growled. "Lets go"  
  
'You ok?' asked Becky helping Sirius up.  
  
'Nothing that a new brain won't fix,' smirked James shaking his head.  
  
After the feast Harry took a slow walk up to the staff table, but Padfoot beat him to it and quickly went over to meet them.  
  
'Sirius how come you're here?' whispered Harry 'A few hours ago you were about to have a fate worst than death.'  
  
He smiled 'Nice to see you too, oh what's that you say? Yes I'm fine thank you' he said sarcastically, slipping a note into Harry's pocket.  
  
'Well I've got to go,' said Padfoot, 'See you soon, I'm around if you need me," he grinned walking off.  
  
James was sniggering with Frank as Harry came back.  
  
'So Harry I didn't know you liked teachers.' James grinned.  
  
'Finally a new teacher,' smirked Frank, 'it's been boring since I forced old cauldron into retirement.'  
  
'You forced him?' muttered Remus raising his eyebrow. 'I do believe it was seeing elephants spell that pushed him over the edge.'  
  
'Sure take all the credit Remus,' grinned Sirius, 'I still think my Bogart was the cause.'  
  
'That was unoriginal,' muttered James grinning, 'I bet I'm the first one to get the new teacher to resign, unless you know him Harry?'  
  
'He's my godfather.' mumbled Harry, and he looked away to see Becky glaring at the older Sirius. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
'He looks familiar,' she said holding a letter, Harry hadn't seen before.  
  
'When did you get your mail?'  
  
'A minute owl.' She muttered, standing up and leaving without another word.  
  
'Strange' Lilly mumbled 'I better go after her.' She said standing up and leaving with Tyger, Ash and Katie.  
  
By now most the Gryffindors had gone, accept James who had to show Harry and Hermione where the common room was; but he seemed to be chatting to some Ravenclaws so Harry opened his note.  
  
To Harry and Hermione,  
  
I've come here to help you out, and take you back to the future. But this cannot be done till the planets are in the right place, and the time turner is found. Please come to my room so I can explain, it's behind the statue near the DADA room. The password is Padfoot.  
  
From The Grim  
  
P.s All your belongings are in your room.  
  
'Come on you two, Neville's already gone with Frank and Alice, and they'll show him all the good stuff before I can.' said James from behind with Hermione close by.  
  
They nodded, making small talk with James till they got to the fat lady.  
  
'Pranks' James muttered and the door swung open.  
  
'Maybe I ought to introduce you to some more people.' Smiled James.  
  
'Oh no we're too tired,' muttered Hermione. 'Aren't we Harry?' she said giving Harry a sharp kick.  
  
But before he could say anything Hedwig flew down onto his shoulder, seeming very happy to see him.  
  
'Hedwig.' he smiled stroking her, 'Nice to see you.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
All done, another revised chapter, hope everyone liked it!  
  
See Ya  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Blue Cat1* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Grim future

Here's another chapter of my fic. And guess what a person maybe killed off!! All is revealed. Enjoy!!! Don't worry I'm not killing off any of the favourite characters.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At midnight Harry sneaked out with his invisibility cloak to where Hermione was waiting, and set off to Padfoot's room.  
  
'Padfoot.' Harry muttered and went into his godfather's room, to see him with all food round his face.  
  
'Just because you are a dog, you don't have to eat like one,' grinned Harry,  
  
'Hey, I haven't eaten much in years.' muttered Sirius.  
  
Hermione just looked on; disapprovingly.  
  
'Well Harry,' started Sirius 'I'm here because I've got to warn you not to change the future, today Becky; I think you know her. Got a letter telling her that her parents were dead, from now on she hardly says anything and loses most her friends, and-' he paused from talking quickly, and inhaled deeply. 'Gets killed at Christmas this year; by Voldemort.'  
  
Harry stared in shock, 'She can't, that isn't not fair. She's my mum's best friend.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, but life isn't.' muttered Sirius, looking down.  
  
'No' muttered Hermione, 'We have to stop it.'  
  
''You can't.' muttered Sirius, 'or things can get messed up and neither of you could be born. As much as I hate to say it you can't tell your parents about the rat either, and that goes for your friend Neville as well.'  
  
Harry looked at him apprehensively.  
  
'Well Harry if you need me I'm here,' muttered Sirius hurriedly, 'Oh and don't expect James to take Lily to the ball that's going to be announced tomorrow. Lets just say they don't exactly get on and he likes Katie at the minute.'  
  
'But why can't we save Becky?' blurted Hermione.  
  
'Because Harry's parents seem to get on for their friend's sake and after she dies, Lily will hate James.'  
  
'My parents hated each other?' asked Harry in shock.  
  
Sirius grinned, 'Things change as you grow up, Lily hated James but grew to love him for who he was after a while.' He smiled at them fondly, 'You two need some sleep, I'll see you in class.'  
  
Harry nodded numbly and with that they went back to the common room, only to see Becky staring sadly into the fire.  
  
'It's her or your parents.' muttered Hermione.  
  
* * * * ************ * **** * * * *************** *********** * * * ****  
  
My shortest chapter, ohh well it's just my small information chapter thing. *Sighs* All done  
  
THANXS TO THESE PEOPLE FOR THEIR Reviews:  
  
*Keara and Tyger*  
  
*Katie Weasley*  
  
* Faith Mckay *  
  
*Prophetess of hearts *  
  
* Metatronis *  
  
* Yukito Forever *  
  
*Artemis Fire Mage Of Golin*  
  
See ya  
  
*******************************Blue Cat ** * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * 


	6. Dances and talks

Finally I've done chapter 6, Enjoy!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was rudely awoken at five o'clock in the morning, By James, Frank Sirius and Remus while Wormtail was asleep in the corner.  
  
'Hey Harry lets go prank the new teacher, we'll get Becky on the way.' Smiled James.  
  
'How do you suppose we do that? We can't get in her room.' Grinned Frank.  
  
'I vote Remus goes, he's closest to a girl.' Laughed Sirius.  
  
Remus angrily whacked him round the head.  
  
'Now that was uncalled for.' Grinned James.  
  
'Maybe it hit some sense into him.' Smirked Frank.  
  
'Doubt it; that would take a miracle.' Remus grinned.  
  
'I have plenty of sense.' Muttered Sirius.  
  
'And Snape's my best friend,' grinned Frank sarcastically.  
  
'Slytherin traitor!' laughed Remus.  
  
'How dare you!' laughed Frank aiming a playful punch at him.  
  
'I feel so betrayed.' Laughed James.  
  
Neville suddenly gave a sudden unexpected snort.  
  
'Maybe we should go, before we wake Neville.' Muttered Frank in a concerned voice.  
  
'Since when did you start caring?' Muttered Sirius.  
  
Frank shrugged, 'I don't know, there's just something about him that makes me want to look after him. Kind of like a son.'  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, 'come off it, you've gone crazy.'  
  
Frank shrugged. While James gave a meaningful look at Harry.  
  
'Maybe we should hurry up.' Muttered Harry.  
  
'What about Peter?' James asked.  
  
'He'll just complain.' Groaned Frank.  
  
'Peter's nice I don't know why you don't like him.' Defended James.  
  
Harry spluttered, while Frank scowled. 'I just don't trust him James.'  
  
'Let's just go,' interrupted Sirius, 'I'll get Becky.'  
  
'And get cursed to death by Evans.' Cringed James.  
  
'I reckon it's her way of saying she likes you,' grinned Sirius.  
  
'Yeah would like to see you fall in a hole.' Smiled Remus.  
  
'His head would get stuck.' Laughed Frank.  
  
'Well let's get the annoying side kick girl.' Grinned Sirius.  
  
'Anyone would think you like her.' Said Remus raising his eyebrow.  
  
'No, I just want to go get her.'  
  
'I wouldn't do that,' Harry. 'She found out her parents were dead yesterday.'  
  
They all looked a mixture of shocked and upset.  
  
James expression turned to a sad one. 'I'll go talk to her.' he muttered. 'I know what she's going through.'  
  
'So will I.' said Harry, 'I lost my parents to,' he said shooting a glare at Wormtail. 'The closest thing I've had to a parent is Sirius.'  
  
'When was I your parent?' asked Sirius.  
  
'You dummy, he means the new teacher.' Muttered Remus.  
  
'Oh does that mean we can't prank him.' Sighed Sirius.  
  
'We can go say hello,' said Harry smiling at them.  
  
****** ******* ********  
  
Sirius sighed, 'I wish they'd come out.' He muttered a few days later.  
  
'Some of them have.' Muttered James in a bored voice, 'I saw Katie long enough to ask her to the ball.'  
  
'At least you can go,' muttered Remus looking depressed.  
  
'I bet next time your mum won't need you at home.' Smiled Harry sympathetically.  
  
'I can't believe Neville's going with Alice.' Moaned Frank.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, 'Do I sense a crush?'  
  
'No she's the only girl who I get along with.'  
  
'Maybe you could ask Evans?' smiled James.  
  
'No way, she'd kill me. Besides Peter's going with her.'  
  
Harry dropped the book he was holding.  
  
'Dam suppose I could ask, Amy.' Muttered Frank.  
  
'She's going with Lovegood.'  
  
'Is their any girls not going with some one?' muttered Frank.  
  
'Ash, Tyger and Becky.'  
  
'I was going to ask Tyger,' blushed Harry.  
  
A happy laugh came from the stair case, 'of course I'll go with you,' smiled Tyger, running down and hugging him.  
  
'I suppose I'll go with you Frank,' muttered an annoyed voice.  
  
Harry smiled noticing an annoyed Ash. Which surprised Harry could he'd hardly heard her spoke. Before she disappeared again with Tyger.  
  
'Looks like we have dates.' Smirked Frank. 'You know I heard Snape's going with Kali.' He laughed.  
  
'But Kali's nice, why would she go with him.' Asked Remus.  
  
'Heard she was bribed.'  
  
James laughed, 'It wouldn't surprise me, I feel sorry for her being near all that grease.'  
  
'Who are you going with Sirius?' asked Harry.  
  
'No one.'  
  
James gave him a weird look, 'No one Sirius, but I must say I expected more of you. You're not that bad looking, and half the girls in the school are drooling over you now. Now that they no I have a date.' He smirked messing up his hair.  
  
'I just don't want to go,' he muttered.  
  
'Even Hermione's going.' Smiled Remus.  
  
'Who with?'  
  
'Ben,'  
  
'Blond, and never out the library, brother to a well known friend of ours?' asked Frank.  
  
'That's the one. Smiled Remus.  
  
'Must be love at first sight, over the boring book section. They could get married in the library seen as they never leave it.'  
  
Frank shook his head. 'I've got to prank Snape, any of you guys want to come?'  
  
'And miss the boring silence of the common room.' Grinned Remus.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short, all done and revised. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
See ya  
  
*****************************Blue Cat 1*********************************** 


	7. A writter's block! oh and look it's mold...

Back 4 another chapter, al long one!! Hope you like!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up on Xmas morning to an unexpected surprise.  
  
"Harry" screamed the figure.  
  
"What" Harry moaned?  
  
"It's the xmas ball," cried Hermone. "I'm so excited."  
  
"Yeah" Harry said staring at Hermoine as if she had grew a new head.  
  
"Aren't you."?  
  
"Shrup" came a voice from James bed, "It's five thirty."  
  
"Well we might as well go prank Sirius." Harry said. "He invited us six down there"  
  
****Sirius's room*****  
  
"AHHHHHH" screamed Sirius. Waking up from the bucket of water that had fell on him.  
  
"Harry, I'm gonna kill you"  
  
"Kill me, I'm your godson" Harry muttered.  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, Hermoine and Becky stood back looking amused.  
  
"Thanks for the present" Harry's shout came from behind them.  
  
Harry had been giving thirteen years of presents from Sirius, a book of jokes from the younger Sirius, a book on Quiditch from James, A glass wolf from Remus, A homemade teady from Lilly, which made Harry's eyes blurry, a green scarf from Tyger, A orange mini quiditch set from Katie and Ash, A lion which growled when ever a slytherin, and surprising Presents from Ron and theWeasleys, And two more gifts that made him cry, his fathers old snitch and emerald engraved locket that once belong to Lilly from Dumcbledore.  
  
"Harry we need to get ready for the ball," cried Hermoine.  
  
"You and that ball" muttered James.  
  
Remus had already gone. (Full moon)  
  
Harry walked down to the ball 10 minutes later. With Tyger. Once they were all in the Hall it went black.  
  
"Children" hissed a cloaked figure. "Your headmaster is away, so please gather round for you deaths!"  
  
The teachers were tied up in the corner along with a women who was..  
  
"Mum" whispered Becky, staring at the brown eyed and blond haired women near Voldemort.  
  
"I would like you to all witness the first death.," he hissed on.  
  
"No" screamed Becky running forward. "Take me, not her."  
  
"Stupid child." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"AVA" light hit the women head on.  
  
Harry growled.  
  
Lilly shivered.  
  
"So who will be next" he hissed.  
  
"Shut up!" screamed Harry.  
  
"Ohh look." Voldemort hissed. "Little boy wants a dual"  
  
"Oh look little moldie is scared," hissed Harry.  
  
"You boy ought to be scared."  
  
"Harry quit it." Hissed Hermoine.  
  
"So boy why don't I show you my real power," he hissed.  
  
He rounded his wand on Becky.  
  
"Any last words" sneered.  
  
"Yeah" she hissed. "Get a life, you stink and you will meet your match."  
  
"Ohh yeah will I," he laughed.  
  
"You will he's in this room" she glanced at Harry.  
  
"Stupid foolish girl,"  
  
"Well babye" she said sadly. "Their goes the girl Marauder" she whispered as a green light sped towards her.  
  
A scream echoed across the room as the body hit the ground.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I'm so sorry, I've got a writer's block; I bet you think this is a load of rubbish Ohh yeah please vote on this:  
  
Should I kill off the girl Marauder?? Tell me YES/NO.  
  
Well I hoped you liked it,  
  
See ya  
  
*****************Blue Cat*************************** 


	8. Is it the end?

Okay this bit is telling you more information on the marauders. A tiny bit of Becky's point of view. I decided you needed a bit more Info on them lot ********************************************************** *********  
  
I saw the green light heading towards me, and memories whizzed through my mind.  
  
The Train*  
  
A young Becky dragged her trunk into a compartment.  
  
"Can I sit here?" she asked a ginger haired, emerald-eyed girl.  
  
"Sure, I'm Lilly"  
  
"I'm Becky, which house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"I was reading Hogwarts a history and I think I'd like to be in Ravenclaw." Said Lilly.  
  
"Why, Gryffindors the best" said Becky.  
  
"Because..." she stared," Where are you going?"  
  
Becky grinned as she pulled out her cloak. "No where special, I'll be back in a min"  
  
**The scene changes***  
  
Everyone ran quickly into a boat.  
  
'Ohh great' complained Lilly. 'Stuck with them idiots' she said staring at Sirius and James who they had to share a boat with.  
  
'Go jump into the lake' hissed James.  
  
'Quit it both of you' said Becky. 'Hey aren't you that boy I met on the train?'  
  
'Yeah' replied James thanks for getting rid of Snape.  
  
'Look theirs the castle' shouted Sirius.  
  
*****Scene changes***  
  
Everyone clapped as the sorting hat finished its song.  
  
'Charli Belle'  
  
RAVENCLAW  
  
Sirius Black  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Kali Ravenell  
  
SLYTHERIN  
  
Riley Browne  
  
HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Becky Beve.  
  
'Interesting' muttered the hat. 'You have a very powerful blood line, but where to put you, Slytherin won't do your half-Muggle, but your two powerful for Hufflepuff, maybe Ravenclaw'  
  
'Are you crazy' whispered Becky. 'I've hardly ever picked up a book in my life'  
  
Are you sure you could be great, no, ohh well it will have to be.  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
****The scene changes to the night*****  
  
Three boys crept out into the common room.  
  
'Come on we better hurry' said James.  
  
'Before anyone catches us' said Sirius.  
  
'I have a bad feeling about this prank' whispered Remus.  
  
'Can I help' said Becky who was sitting in the common room.  
  
They jumped round and stared.  
  
'It's only that crazy first year girl' sighed James.  
  
'So can I help' asked Becky.  
  
'No way,' said James. 'Girls can't do pranks.  
  
Becky glared. 'They can.'  
  
'Go back to sleep, little girly' muttered James. 'Or a monster might get you' he laughed leaving with Sirius and Remus.  
  
'I'll show you' she whispered.  
  
***Scene Changes****  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH came a shout from the boy's room.  
  
James Potter ran own the stairs with bright pink hair, and in a t-shit saying I love Snape and bright pink shorts and a cat's tail, with bright blue skin, and great big black glasses with a light up nose. He was also with Sirius who's hair was now green and silver.  
  
'Who did this' shouted James.  
  
Becky sniggered and gave him a wave, bringing out her camera.  
  
She got up and walked past him whispering 'Now who can't do pranks'  
  
***Scene Changes***  
  
CHARMS CLASSROOM  
  
'Lilly you go with Sirius, and Becky you go with Remus.'  
  
Becky grinned sitting next to Remus.  
  
'Hi ya' she started.  
  
'I'm not allowed to talk to you.' Whispered Remus.  
  
'Why, I didn't prank you' Becky whispered back.  
  
'James told me not to' whispered Remus.  
  
Becky laughed at him. 'If James told you to jump in the fire would you?'  
  
****The scene Changes. ****  
  
Becky and James are glaring at each other from each sides of the common room.  
  
'I'll get you Beve' James shouted.  
  
'Wanna bet Potter'  
  
They both shouted spells at the same time and the common room blew up.  
  
'POTTER! BEVE, DETENTION AND 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
***Scene Changes**  
  
'I hate you its all your fault' James complained.  
  
Becky and James were in the Potions dungeon, having a horrible detention.  
  
'Well if you hadn't shouted that spell we wouldn't be here' Becky replied.  
  
James scowled and chucked some water at her.  
  
She got some and threw it back.  
  
They both sniggered.  
  
'Your alright, when you want to be, friends?'  
  
'Sure'  
  
*** Scene Changes** 2ND Year.  
  
'Now step up to your brooms and say up' said Madame Hooch.  
  
'UP' everyone cried.  
  
Lilly's, Remus's, James's, Sirius's, Katie's and Becky's shot into their hands.  
  
'Race ya' said James taking off.  
  
'Mr Potter get down from there' cried the teacher.  
  
The rest of them took off.  
  
'POTTER, BEVE, EVANS, LUPIN, BLACK AND WEASLEY COME WITH ME!'  
  
They all stared. And walked with Mcgonnagal to her office.  
  
'Never in my years,' she started, 'Have I seen such good flyers, you've all mad the Quiditch team'  
  
A flash of green light headed towards her, but she saw a blond blur jump in front.  
  
******** *********** ************************* ***********************  
  
Well all done, sorry if it's not very good but I hoped you liked it, my next chapter will be up later on today,  
  
See ya  
  
****************************Blue Cat********************************** 


	9. Another Moldie Freak

HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII THE WEIRD AUTHORS BACK!!! I've finally finished my really BIG project *EVIL GRIN * HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
********** ******************* ************************ ************  
  
Everyone screamed as the body hit the ground.  
  
It wasn't Becky, it was Ben, Hermoine's date.  
  
Harry felt anger slowly rising, as he heard Hermoine cry out, but he wasn't the only one with anger in his eyes.  
  
'You killed my brother' Becky hissed.  
  
Harry stared in shock, he didn't know she even had a brother.  
  
'Yes, so' laughed Voldemort.  
  
'You make me sick, I can't even believe I'm related to you.' She echoed.  
  
Harry stared, Lilly looked down all knowing.  
  
'Their related,' hissed Sirius.  
  
'Yeah,' Lilly started. 'He's her grandfather.'  
  
James, Sirius, and Harry stared.  
  
'Looks like I shocked your Mudblood friends, join me and they won't get hurt,' said Voldiemort smiling.  
  
'Never' she hissed back, backing away, 'I take more after my other grandfather.' Said Becky.  
  
'What that muggle loving fool! Wouldn't you rather be powerful then die.'  
  
'I'd rather die.' She stated.  
  
'Fine' Said Voldemort raising his wand, but Harry had had enough.  
  
Harry stepped forwards. 'Fight me instead'  
  
'Get out of the way' hissed Voldemort pushing Harry.  
  
'aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Voldemort screamed in pain, as his hand burned.  
  
He disappeared with a flash.  
  
'Are you okay' he asked Becky.  
  
'I'm...' she looked down as tears came down her eyes.  
  
Harry went over to Hermoine.  
  
'He' Hermoine started through the tears.  
  
'I know' whispered Harry, giving her a hug.  
  
Snape went over to Becky grinning. 'Ohh look poor little...'  
  
He stopped when Kali hit him on the head and knocked him out.  
  
'That's better' Kali said sighing. 'He's been bugging me all night.'  
  
Becky smiled at her, 'Thanxs' Then she sped out the hall.  
  
Harry went over to Sirius and Lily.  
  
'could you two do me a favour and go after her.' Said Harry.  
  
They both nodded and zoomed off.  
  
Just as Albus Dumbledore entered Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as he came into the hall, he stared in shock after un-tying.  
  
Paafoot ran straight over to Harry and gave him a hug.  
  
'Are you alright' he whispered.  
  
'Yeah' replied Harry.  
  
'Your not' Padfoot whispered. 'Maybe we ought to go back'  
  
Harry just stared into space.  
  
'I need to go see someone,' said Harry.  
  
*********** ********************* ************************************  
  
I know a load of rubbish but I've got a bbbbbbaaaaaaaaddddddd writers block. Well I hoped you liked it, I'm angry it didn't turn out how I wanted, well see you in the next chapter. Who has Harry gone to see?  
  
See ya  
  
************ ******************Blue Cat ******************************* 


	10. aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh A writers block!

I'm ssssssssooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated, I've got a well bad writers block, ohh well anyone any idea's on pairings or a plot, my brain is blank. 


	11. Where can people be? i no ask ol peeviey

SSSOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in about years, well here's a chapter  
  
This is for everyone who hasn't been mentioned ******************* ******************* ************************ *****  
  
Lilly stared outside the window, it was getting dark. Remus had forced her to sit down and now she was twitching near Ash, Katie and Tyger.  
  
'I wonder where she could be,' whispered Tyger.  
  
'I'd go after Voldemort if I was her, I'd wanna .' growled Katie.  
  
Lilly stopped her, 'Voldemort would kill all of us in a second.'  
  
Tyger sniffed, 'It's just like my parents,'  
  
Lilly hugged her 'It's nothing like, she will come back.'  
  
'You think,' said Tyger.  
  
'Yeah,' she frowned; she was lying to her best friend  
  
Katie frowned; she knew Lilly wasn't telling the truth  
  
  
  
******  
  
Sirius Black scowled he had been looking around the school for hour,  
  
'Where could that girl be!' he shouted.  
  
'Ohh is blackie looking for his girl-'  
  
'Shut up!!! Peeves.' Growled Sirius, 'She's just a friend!'  
  
'Yeah like,'  
  
'I don't even like her!' shouted Sirius.  
  
'Thanks,' came a new voice.  
  
Sirius went a bright red colour.  
  
'Now I know what you think I'll be going,' said Becky angrily.  
  
'I don't,' he started going even redder.  
  
'What's your problem,' she said angrily.  
  
'What's yours, you've been acting strange for ages.'  
  
She glared, 'I thought you were my friend,' she said angrily, 'But maybe this book's right I found.'  
  
Sirius stared, 'What book?'  
  
She glared and started reading, 'Lilly and James Potter died on Halloween because their secret keeper Sirius Black betrayed them to lord Voldemort and later killed 13 people including Peter, Voldemort performed the curse on all of them, but when he came to their 1 and ½ year son, the spell back fired and Voldemort disappeared, Harry Potter now is a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and was the youngest seeker in the century and stopped the dark lord in his 1st year and stopped attacks at Hogwarts in the 2 with the help of his friends Ron Weasley son of Arthur Weasley and Hermoine Granger muggle born and smartest in her year. But Sirius Black escaped in Harry's 3rd year and hasn't been seen since,' She stopped breathlessly.  
  
'How could I.' He whispered.  
  
'Don't you get it!' she shouted angrily. 'It wasn't you,'  
  
'How do you work that out?' Sirius shouted angrily.  
  
'Hermoine and Harry are here and the Dada teacher he's you!'  
  
'That's impossible!' he shouted.  
  
'You swapped secret keepers, it was Peter you went after him he blew up the street and transformed into an animagus.'  
  
'That's crazy,' he said.  
  
She stared at him, 'Bye Sirius,' she said walking off.  
  
He stood their for a while, then picked up the book.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tyger walked into her room sighing, but stopped when she saw who was their.  
  
'Becky,'  
  
Becky grinned, 'yeah it's me,'  
  
'Where are you going?' She asked seeing her trunk.  
  
'I'm going away for a while,' she replied.  
  
'You won't do anything stupid will you? I couldn't stand it if something happened to you like my parents.' Cried Tyger.  
  
Becky stared at her and realised something, 'No and by the way I forgot to give you your present,' she smiled taking out a glass tiger an orange glow came from the tiger.  
  
'Thank you it's' she stopped to see Becky had gone.  
  
Lilly stared at the girl coming towards her, 'Are you alright?' she asked worriedly.  
  
Katie sighed in relief, 'We were worried.'  
  
Becky grinned, 'I'm going away for a while do me a favour and punch Sirius.'  
  
Lilly and Katie stared.  
  
'Look after yourself,' said Katie.  
  
'Come back soon, please.' Said Lilly.  
  
She grinned, 'And Katie don't let Malfoy get to you,'  
  
Lilly sniggered, 'Malfoy and Weasly's will always be enemies.  
  
'Hey Ash, see you latter.' said Becky.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning Sirius was holding his cheek from where Lilly and Katie had punched him.  
  
'It's your own fault,' said James.  
  
Lilly sniggered at him and Katie grinned.  
  
'Hi Tyger,' said Harry sitting down next to her, 'sorry about yesterday,'  
  
'It's okay,' Tyger replied grinning, 'just glad your okay.'  
  
Lilly grinned as Kali came over, 'Becky asked me to give you this,' she said punching him.  
  
Sirius groaned.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, 'We have a new student, Amber Evans,'  
  
Lilly grinned at the girl with amber eyes and ginger hair, 'That's my cousin,'  
  
Sirius didn't listen because he had a weird look in his eye, 'Amber,' he whispered.  
  
Snape had the same look to and was staring at her.  
  
'She is in Slytherin.' Dumbledore continued.  
  
Sirius glared, 'How could she be in slytherin,' he groaned.  
  
Amber smiled at the people in the great hall, till her eyes landed on a certain greasy haired person, she smiled dreamily at him.  
  
********* ********* **************** ********** ******** ***********  
  
Hi hope you enjoyed it, I'm starting to question my sanity, *evil grin * just kidding, I'm a bit unsure on that chapter well I hope people enjoyed it, *looks for reviewers: see's empty space* ohh well hope some people enjoyed it, tell me if I missed you out in this!!!!!! Well gotta go.  
  
See ya  
  
***********************Blue Cat*********************************** 


	12. Boys, so clueless

I'm reallllyyyyyyyyyyyy, realllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, sorry for not updating, to any1 who reads my fics, I've had a lot to do; exams, drama clubs, reading books, yeah I know it's no excuse but:  
  
SSSSOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ;)  
  
Well here's the fic's new chapter, after about, *Screams * 6 months. I promise I'll try and update more. But writers block is annoying, I've got ½ a chapter wrote down for my other fic, another 1's planned in my head. And it's not fair that I wanna start a new fic!!! *sighs * well here's the long awaited chapter, for any1 who's waited ages, I thank them! Hope u like it, pllssssss take part in the poll thing at the bottom if u want! Byes!  
  
************************ **************** *************************  
  
'For goodness sake Sirius stop drooling over dinner,' growled lily banging her fist on the table.  
  
'But she's so perfect.' Sighed Sirius.  
  
'Let me be sick,' muttered James.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
'Don't worry,' muttered Remus, 'they're like it all the time,'  
  
'Except we usually have Becky as referee,' laughed Katie.  
  
'They argue like a married couple,' muttered Tyger.  
  
'What!' they all said at once scowling.  
  
'See,' whispered Remus yawning.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he stood up, 'I would like to announce the start of the phoenix challenge.'  
  
'The what?' shouted Sirius dropping his glass.  
  
'Thank you Mr Black, I was just getting to that.' Dumbledore smirked, 'Looks like I can still rhyme as well as joke. You know I heard a good one about the troll and the hag who,' he stopped seeing the angry glare Mcgonagal was giving him. He coughed quickly. 'Now I no you all must be wondering what the phoenix challenge is.'  
  
'No I wanna hear that joke.' Muttered Sirius pouting.  
  
'Well the phoenix challenge is a test of courage, bravery and intelligence' started Dumbledore.  
  
'Rules you out Black,' hissed Snape across the room.  
  
'Get stuffed Snape or you'll live to regret it!' growled Sirius in reply.  
  
'Mr Black and Snape would you kindly shut up, while the headmaster is talking.'  
  
'Now you all will be taken to different places in the forbidden forest, and given a map back to the castle.'  
  
'What!' whimpered Peter, 'There's all sorts in their! Vampires, Trolls, Were-' he quickly shut up seeing the look Remus was giving him.  
  
'I'm fully aware of the dangers, their will be a teacher present. If you lose your teacher I suggest you practice your screaming.'  
  
Everyone stared at Dumbledore in shock, as Mcgonagal elbowed him.  
  
'I mean you will be given port keys. The first one's to bring back a phoenix flame will be rewarded.'  
  
A wave of talking broke out through the hall.  
  
'The activity will be done in groups of five. You will be allowed to choose your own group.'  
  
'Hermoine' whispered Harry, 'How come I've never heard about this in our time?' asked Harry.  
  
'The phoenix challenge was band the year we're in, after a student was eaten by a troll.'  
  
'Who?' whispered Harry.  
  
'Pettigrew, He was stupid enough to steal its dinner, so the troll ate him whole. Took wizards ages to get him out. After that the event was considered band.'  
  
Harry coughed and looked over to James. 'Hey James,' he shouted, 'Do you and Katie wanna come in our group?'  
  
'Cool.' Replied James and Katie.  
  
'Harry why do you expect I'll be in your group just like that?' growled Hermoine.  
  
'Cause you're my best-friend,' he replied innocently.  
  
'Tyger do you wanna be in our group,' smiled Harry at the curly haired girl.  
  
'Of course,' smiled Tyger blushing.  
  
'Oh no that means I'm stuck with Black,' groaned Lily.  
  
'I'll be in your group to.' Smiled Remus, blushing behind his blond hair.  
  
That's four then.' Lily muttered.  
  
'Four?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Didn't you know?' laughed Lily, 'I'm dating my Locky,' A far away expression came into Lily's eye.  
  
'Him!' growled Sirius sounding disgusted. 'That self-centred jerk! Who can't go ten minutes with out looking in a mirror?'  
  
Lily growled and went as red as her hair. 'You pig!' she slapped him and stormed out of the hall.  
  
'Wait ago Sirius,' laughed James, 'You know what a temper Evan's has got.'  
  
'Shut up James.' Muttered Sirius.  
  
'So who's gonna be our fifth person.' Whispered Remus with a heartbroken look.  
  
'Amber,' sighed Sirius.  
  
'Sirius she wouldn't come with us Gryffindors. Besides she's practically in love with Snape.'  
  
'You don't know girls like I do Remus, she's just playing hard to get.'  
  
Remus snorted.  
  
'Well you can talk, you like Evans!'  
  
Remus growled standing up, 'Really Sirius you're so blind, you can't even realise what a nice person Lily is or that Ambers taken. Or that someone you knows been practically in love with you the first moment she saw you!' shouted Remus in shock.  
  
Sirius stared, 'Who?'  
  
'She's gonna kill me.' Muttered Remus.  
  
'Who?' growled Sirius.  
  
'I can't tell you.' Muttered Remus.  
  
'Tell me!' growled Sirius.  
  
'Nice day isn't it,' replied Remus, 'Must dash,' he laughed leaving.  
  
Sirius turned to James, 'Who is it?'  
  
James smirked, 'Sorry Sirius, my lips are sealed.'  
  
'Peter?'  
  
'S-s-sorry,' stuttered Peter, 'I'm not allowed to say.'  
  
'Why? Because they told you not to?'  
  
'No because I'm afraid for my life.' Squeaked Peter leaving.  
  
'Never stopped Peter before growled Harry.  
  
'Why won't they tell me,'  
  
'Because there are so many girls they wouldn't know where to start.' Suggested Harry sarcastically.  
  
'Shut up,' growled Sirius, 'You get more like James every day. Remind me to stay away from James if he has any kids. They'll be just like him; A nightmare.' Growled Sirius leaving.  
  
'He has a temper on him,'  
  
'He's just a bit annoyed laughed Hermoine.'  
  
'So Hermoine who do you think likes him.'  
  
'Boys, so clueless.'  
  
'Is it Lilly?'  
  
'No'  
  
'Then please tell me!'  
  
'You wouldn't get it, if anyone liked you Harry growled Hermoine, 'You're so clueless.'  
  
'I take after my godfather then.'  
  
'Yeah in more ways then one,' sighed Hermoine.  
  
'What do you mean by that?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
* ********** *********** ************* ************ ******************* Finally, sorry if its rubbish but major writers block! Thanks again for any1 who waited, I'll have the new chapter soon, but not next week cause I'm on a French trip, *cheers * well I have a poll thingy if any1 want to put what they think:  
  
Who should be set up with Sirius: some one we know, or a completely new character, Please SAY WHO U THINK IT SHOULD B! I know who I'm thinking, but I wanna know wot the readers think. Well thanks for reading!  
  
See ya  
  
**************************Blue Cat************************************ 


	13. 13, spooky! The recipe for a headacheSir...

Right sorry again lol I'm getting really behind on all my fics, well hope people like this chapter! ^. ^; Right since OOTP has come out I need to sort out a couple of things, lol in this fic James's parents are dead to he isn't such a big-headed moron! Snape most of done something to offend them, so I'm putting what I think happened. I've decided Neville's mum, who's Sally in this fic is using her middle name, so Alice Sally Longbottom, ( my OC characters aren't in the book's cause their mine, J.k's never mentioned who Lily's friends are, so the characters fit in. In the 5th book Lily was sitting by the lake with a group of girls, so hey it fits lol Enjoy  
  
***** ******** ******************* ********** *************************  
  
'Tell me!'  
  
'For god's sake Sirius please shut up!' muttered James.  
  
'No he's at it again,' moaned Remus holding his head.  
  
'You're giving us all a headache.' Ash groaned.  
  
'Is it that girl from Ravenclaw?  
  
'For goodness sake,' cried Hermione, slamming her book, 'When will this lesson end.'  
  
'Hey Katie,' said Harry quickly changing the subject, 'you know your brother Arthur, is he dating Molly.'  
  
Katie dropped her quill sniggering, 'How did you know that?'  
  
James laughed, 'Molly and Arthur? That's like Lucius and Sirius's cousin Rissa.'  
  
Sirius snorted, 'Nac and Lu, no chance.'  
  
'Black, Potter quit chatting!'  
  
'We're just going along with the flow Professor.' Grinned James ruffling his hair.  
  
'Well Potter, it seems the flow as swept you along to another detention.' Smirked Professor Grapy, there Potions teacher  
  
James scowled.  
  
'You get more big-headed as the days go by,' grinned Lily as the bell went  
  
'Evans! What do you mean by that?'  
  
'Just you have a big ego,' smiled Lily walking out the class room.  
  
'Katie, Sirius. You don't agree with Evans do you?'  
  
'You have to admit, Lily has a point.' Grinned Tyger.  
  
'It's a surprise your broom gets off the broom with your big head.' Smirked Ash.  
  
'What is this? Pick on James Harold Potter day?  
  
'Yes.' Said Katie grinning, 'I've got to go find Arthur, I'll see you later.'  
  
James blushed, 'I like your hair by the way. It suits you natural.'  
  
Sirius made gagging sounds.  
  
'Shut up Sirius.'  
  
'Wow you sounded like my mum then.' Laughed Sirius.  
  
James shivered, remembering the time he met Mrs Black, 'Sirius!'  
  
'I'll stop if you tell me who?'  
  
'In your dreams he will.' Laughed Katie as she headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
'Tyger,' said Sirius, using his puppy dog eyes, 'I'll go on a date with you, if you tell me.'  
  
'Get over yourself.'  
  
'Scaring people again?' Came a friendly voice from behind them.  
  
'I wouldn't need to, they're already scared off by your face,' he trailed off seeing the girl behind him.  
  
'Hello,' she smiled.  
  
Sirius went a funny red colour.  
  
Becky!' shouted Lily. 'Great to see you,' she grinned hugging her old friend, 'Like the hair.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'I hate it,' muttered Sirius pulling a lose strand, 'It's better long and down.'  
  
'It looks pretty cool.' Grinned Tyger.  
  
'Yours is better.' Becky replied smiling, 'I'd love curly hair.'  
  
'Bet Amos will like it,' giggled Lily and Tyger.  
  
'Diggory's an idiot.' Muttered Sirius scowling.  
  
Harry who was near by, stared in shock and whispered to Hermione. Who nodded sniggering.  
  
'Like you then.' Grinned James, 'Now how is it going girly, ready for another prank. Peter's rubbish at sneaking in.'  
  
Sirius shook his head with anger and stormed off.  
  
'Should I go after him?' asked Beck.  
  
'No he's just being a git.' Muttered Lily.  
  
'I've never seen him so angry.' Muttered Tyger.  
  
'I have, when he walked in on Snape and Amber kissing in a broom closet.' Laughed Kali coming up behind them.  
  
'Eww the nightmares.' Groaned Tyger.  
  
'I feel sick,' moaned James.  
  
Lily, Becky and Ash just looked ready to be sick.  
  
'You're lucky, I was the one who saw it.'  
  
'Hey Remus?' Whispered a smirking James, 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'  
  
Remus grinned evilly, 'I believe I am Jamesey.'  
  
****** *************** ***************************************** *****  
  
Hey allllllll done, hope who's ever reading this, liked it. Feel free to review, n I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon! Please I still need pairing suggestions!  
  
See ya  
  
**************************Blue Cat************************************ 


	14. Told you he'd b the death of them!

Hi ya, I've updated, again! Lol I think I'm mad, all my fics have been updated this month except 1, lol n I've wrote a new fic that has 4 chapters so far, but I'm not posting it, lol till I get PCWT finished, hope you like the new chapter!  
  
******** ********** *********** ********* ********* ******* ******** ***  
  
'I'm tired,' groaned James.  
  
'Well you should have had an early night, last night like I said.' Smirked Hermione.  
  
'Don't rub it in.' groaned Sirius.  
  
'I can't believe they make us get up a five in the morning, for this stupid phoenix challenge.' Moaned James sleepily.  
  
'At least you're not stuck with Locky,' muttered Sirius sarcastically.  
  
'Please stop,' moaned Becky, she sighed resting her head on Sirius shoulder sleepily.  
  
Harry smirked watching Sirius go a bright red colour.  
  
'I'll miss you buddy.' Cried James dramatically to Sirius.  
  
'Me to Jamesey.' They both hugged each other laughing.  
  
'No need to make fun of us.' Growled Lily angrily.  
  
'We weren't.'  
  
'Sure.' Muttered Becky who had just jolted awake.  
  
'We're gonna win.' Smirked James.  
  
'In you're dreams Potter!' laughed Sirius.  
  
'Attention!' shouted Dumbledore, appearing on the stage. 'When I call your group, please come up and collect you bag full of equipment; which will help you through the next few days.'  
  
Mcgonagal stepped forwards with a list, 'Amos Diggory, Amy Forest, Charli Belle, Kara Green and Haley Edge.'  
  
The group cheered, moving up to the stage.  
  
'Please take this portkey to your location.' Muttered Mcgonagal, with in second they were gone.  
  
'Kali Raven-'  
  
'This is taking far too long.' Moaned Sirius.  
  
Another group cheered as they made their was up.  
  
'Good Snape's finally gone.' Muttered Peter.  
  
'James Potter, Harry Potter, Katie Weasley, Hermione Granger and Tyger O'shea.'  
  
'See you mate.' Laughed James cheering, and then walked towards the portkey.  
  
Lily sighed, 'I hope this doesn't take long.'  
  
'Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Becky Beve.'  
  
Lily growled in anger 'What about my Locky?'  
  
Mcgonagal scowled, 'He's been taken ill.'  
  
'Come on Lils, this will be so much fun.' Laughed Becky from behind her.  
  
'Fine.' Lily sighed grabbing the portkey. Feeling a twirling sensation, before falling to the ground.  
  
'That was fun, can we do it again?' laughed Sirius.  
  
'We've got to find the phoenix flame first.' Smiled Remus.  
  
'Teacher in the tree's! Can I have a chocolate bar please?'  
  
'Sirius what are you doing?' laughed Becky.  
  
'There's a teacher in the tree's watching us. It's in the rule book.'  
  
'Sirius they would stay hidden if they were.' Grinned Lupin.  
  
'This place is all tree's, how are we supposed to find a flame in this?'  
  
Becky smirked picking up a big rock, 'Wanna try out you're theory?'  
  
'Cool,' laughed Sirius.  
  
Becky smirked, chucking the rock hard into the bush.  
  
'Ouch!' they heard someone fall to the ground.  
  
Lily and Remus glared.  
  
'Opps.'  
  
Sirius just sniggered at her.  
  
Lily sighed, 'I'll go check on them.' Some minutes later she came back frowning, 'You knocked our Potion's master out.'  
  
'Yes!' laughed Becky, 'I always wanted to get my revenge.' She stopped looking at Remus's and Lily's angry face. 'Whops.'  
  
Sirius started laughing harder, 'Good shot.'  
  
'They need to go back to Hogwarts, we'll have to use the portkey and lose.'  
  
'What!' Sirius shouted, suddenly not laughing any more.  
  
'We don't need to quit.' Muttered Remus, 'we could just send the teacher back, and be without a teacher and portkey.'  
  
'That's crazy.' Cried Lily.  
  
Becky looked down, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Who gives a dam we can do this without that old bat!' he took the portkey and went over to the bushes. 'There, she's gone.'  
  
Remus and Lily went bright red.  
  
'Sirius, how the hell are we supposed to get back now?'  
  
'By following the map, come on; let's get a move on. Before the others find it.'  
  
*************  
  
'Remus are we their yet?' asked Lily.  
  
'I don't think so.'  
  
'We've been going for hours and it looks completely the same.'  
  
'Well at least Sirius knows how to use a compass and a map.' Grinned Becky.  
  
'How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?' groaned Lily.  
  
'Practice.' Becky smirked.  
  
'Hey I think we're close.' grinned Sirius, 'all we have to do is cross that river safely and go two miles east to our first camp site.'  
  
Remus frowned, 'Don't you think it looks a bit too deep, and it's flowing too fast. It's also too far across. Their has to be another way.'  
  
'Afraid of a little water Remmy,' Becky laughed, splashing him.  
  
'Come on, if we swim we'll be quicker.' Laughed Sirius stepping into thee water.  
  
Lily sighed following them in, 'There gonna get us killed, one of these days Remus.'  
  
Remus shrugged, stepping into the cold water.  
  
They had got about a quarter of the way, till Lily muttered, 'Don't you think the water's getting too strong?' She broke off as a scream echoed through the water.  
  
'Becky!' shouted Lily, watching her friend be swept along by a powerful wave, she was about to swim over to help her, till she was caught up with the wave as well She gasped as the wave came over her head.  
  
'Stay calm,' choked Remus's voice.  
  
'Calm? We're about to drown.' Screamed Becky angrily. Her head bobbing in and out of the water.  
  
No we're not,' cried Sirius, 'we're about to go over a water fall.'  
  
'What!' cried Lily trying to stay above the surface?  
  
'We're gonna die,' cried Becky, 'I'm coming back and haunting you Sirius, if I die!' She gulped with a mouth full of water.  
  
'Why me.'  
  
'Because their was a bridge a bit further up!'  
  
'Grab my hand,' shouted Remus to Lily.  
  
She struggled through the water grabbing it.  
  
'Becky, grab my other hand.'  
  
She coughed struggling through the water. 'Sirius.' She cried. 'Grab my hand.'  
  
'Water falls coming up.' Cried Remus.  
  
'Before we die Sirius.' Muttered Becky, 'I just wanted to tell you, you're a moron!'  
  
Sirius laughed, 'thanks, love you too.'  
  
'Look out.' screamed Lily as they went over the edge.  
  
******** ************* ********** ************* **************** ****** Hmm I think I'll stop their, if you want the next chapter sooner please review, *evil cackle* Lol sorry to leave you in suspense, I might do James's group next time. Hope you liked it!  
  
See ya  
  
*******************Blue Cat******************************************* 


	15. This is why you don't leave book's lying...

Hi another chapter, lol enjoy!  
  
********* ************ ********** ************* ********** ******* *****  
  
Hermione grinned victoriously, 'We're making perfect time, if we travel through the night we should be able to get to the flame in two days.'  
  
James groaned, 'No more walking, please.'  
  
'Hermione, shouldn't we rest. I mean Sirius's group are probably not even their yet.' Harry sighed.  
  
'But don't we want to beat them?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Not exactly.' James grinned, 'I'd rather wait for my best friend, than win.'  
  
Katie smiled at James, 'He's right you know.'  
  
Hermione sighed, sitting next to Tyger, 'You agree with me, don't you?'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Fine.' Muttered Hermione angrily, 'Be like that, I bet we lose.'  
  
'Hermione, we're already a day ahead.' Moaned Harry, sitting down at the camp they had stopped at.  
  
'Yeah chill out.' Grinned James, sitting next to Harry.  
  
Katie grinned, 'I'm seeing double.'  
  
'Yeah, I wish Sirius was-' he suddenly stopped, his eyes going wide. 'They're in trouble.'  
  
'That's crazy; they have a teacher with them.' Said Katie.  
  
'I know they are.'  
  
'How do you know that?' asked Hermione.  
  
James held out his wrist, 'Wizard friendship bracelets. The spell tells me when Sirius is in trouble and Remus.'  
  
Hermione shook her head, 'I'm sure there teacher can handle it.'  
  
'That's if Becky wasn't stupid and threw a rock into the tree's knocking them out.' Muttered Katie grinning.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
'Like it would hit the teacher.' Muttered Tyger grinning.  
  
'It's almost impossible.' Laughed Hermione.  
  
'Sirius is probably in danger of Lily strangling him.' Katie Grinned.  
  
James smiled as well, 'I suppose so. Poor Sirius.'  
  
'Can you imagine Lily and Becky ganging up on him?' Snorted Harry.  
  
'Probably said something offensive about Locky and Amos.' muttered James sarcastically.  
  
Harry sniggered, 'They probably killed him already.'  
  
'He probably just lost the map,' grinned Tyger.  
  
'You know I don't think Locky and Amos are right for them two.' Said Katie thoughtfully.  
  
'Who is then?' laughed James, 'Can you imagine Sirius and Becky together? There kids would destroy the school.'  
  
'Well I think you and Lily would make a good couple.' Smiled Hermione.  
  
'Me and Evans?' James burst out laughing.  
  
Harry grinned at his future father. 'You really are weird James.'  
  
'Me? Harry my dear friend, I suggest it is you.'  
  
Harry smirked, 'Well at least I'm not a big-head.'  
  
'No, you're an idiot.'  
  
Hermione sighed, 'It's late, if we're not going anywhere; I'm going to bed.' She yawned heading towards one of the tents Hogwarts had provided.  
  
'I'm going as well.' Katie grinned at James, following Hermione with Tyger.  
  
James yawned, 'Talking of kids, what would you name yours?'  
  
Harry looked at him weirdly. 'I'm not sure.'  
  
'Well I'd name mine Harry if I had a boy, Rose if I had a girl.' James grinned. 'Harry was my father's name.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'That's nice.'  
  
James sighed, 'Don't you ever miss your parents, Harry?'  
  
Harry smiled sadly at James, 'All the time.'  
  
James smiled sadly as well, 'I miss mine all the time. If I ever have any kids, I only want a boy. I'll take him to Quiditch, teach him pranks and love him. I wouldn't care if he was a Slytherin, as long as he was my son, I'd be proud.'  
  
Harry sniffed. 'You'll make a great dad James.' He looked up into the sky. 'Be careful of rats, never leave them with a secret, they'll always tell.'  
  
James looked at him confused, 'What do you mean?'  
  
'You can trust a wolf and a dog, but never trust a rat.'  
  
'I don't get it.'  
  
Harry stood up, 'Goodnight.'  
  
James stared at the sky, 'I wonder what he meant.' He asked out loud. 'I hope you're okay Sirius.' He stood up, and then noticed a book left on the ground. He grinned flicking through the pages.  
  
'Harry James Potter.' He smiled reading the book. He turned to the first page, 'The rise and fall of the darkest wizard. Seems interesting.' An owl hooted in response near by. 'Chapter one,' he read out loud. 'The rise of Voldemort.'  
  
******* *********** ********** ********** ******** ******** ************  
  
Lol I think I'll leave it on a cliff hanger again. Will Harry stop James, before he finds out the truth? Are the other lot just gonna plummet to their death? Lol find out next chapter, lol Please review! It might make me hurry up! Lol 


	16. Stay away from weird rocky things! they ...

Hello people who are reading this, here's another fun chapter! ;)  
  
**** ******** ******* ********* ************** ************************  
  
'Sirius.' Echoed a voice, 'Sirius Black!'  
  
Sirius groaned opening his eyes, 'Am I dead?' He looked up seeing Remus, ' You're here, that means I'm in hell, aren't I?'  
  
'No you daft moron, you're just next to this pool thing.' Growled Remus's angry voice.  
  
Sirius sat up slowly, looking around, 'Where's Becky and Lily?'  
  
Remus sighed, 'I don't know.'  
  
Sirius groaned, 'We were supposed to stick together.'  
  
'Well if we hadn't gone across the river.'  
  
'Don't Remus, I feel bad enough as it is.'  
  
'You should.' Sighed Remus. 'I'm really worried about them two.'  
  
'How did we survive?'  
  
Remus grinned, 'Lily and Becky aren't as dumb as you think they are. They did the Wingardium Leviosa charm; you hit your head on the way down. They weren't strong enough to levitate us all the way down, so we plunged into the water. I came out dragging you to the bank and when I looked at the water, they weren't their.'  
  
'Typical, they go and drown.'  
  
Remus scowled, 'I think they can both swim.'  
  
'Where are we then?'  
  
'I don't know. A goat ate the map.'  
  
Sirius burst out laughing, 'A goat?'  
  
'Don't ask me. You're lucky it's three weeks to the full moon, or I'd be forced to eat you.' Smirked Remus.  
  
'Eat away wolf breath!' grinned Sirius sticking out his tongue.  
  
'Are you two always arguing?' said an angry voice from behind them.  
  
'Becky,' grinned Sirius, turning round hugging her. While she went a funny red colour.  
  
Remus smirked. 'Where's Lily?'  
  
Now it was Becky's turn to smirk, 'She found a mogart,'  
  
'A mogart?'  
  
'Opposite of a Bogart, except you see what you want to.'  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, 'Where is Lily then?'  
  
'Chasing a Mogart round, which looks like that cute Ravenclaw.'  
  
Sirius scowled, 'We need to get out of here.'  
  
'How?' asked Remus, 'I'm out of ideas.'  
  
'We could follow the river along; it must go to a town. Then summon the knight bus.'  
  
Remus looked at her in shock, 'You said something serious,'  
  
'I didn't say anything Remus.' Grinned Sirius.  
  
Remus shook his head, 'She's right.'  
  
Becky grinned proudly, 'Now tell me I rule.'  
  
Remus glared.  
  
'Maybe later then.'  
  
Lily came out the bushes grinning, 'He's gone.'  
  
Suddenly Remus coughed. 'We're gonna follow the river along.'  
  
Lily nodded, 'It's freezing, let's get going.'  
  
'I wonder what this place is.' Whispered Becky to Sirius, as they started walking.  
  
'I don't know; it's amazing though.' Sighed Sirius looking at the pretty scenery.  
  
'So how's Diggory, you know. That prat you're dating.'  
  
Becky growled angrily at him, 'For your information, we are not dating! We're just friends. But if you're gonna carry on like that, then think what you want; I don't care.'  
  
'Fine I will!' said Sirius angrily, 'You carry on dating the prat, don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out!'  
  
'Trust me I won't!'  
  
'Fine!'  
  
'Fine!'  
  
Sirius growled, while muttering to himself, 'Poor Becky, dating a prat.'  
  
'It's none of your business who I date!'  
  
'Yes it is!'  
  
Becky raised an eyebrow angrily, 'Why has it.'  
  
'Because,' Sirius went a red colour, 'Because.'  
  
'That isn't a good reason,' muttered Becky looking upset.  
  
'Because you're like a sister to me.' Said Sirius quickly.  
  
Becky just shook her head at him, 'What ever. I don't even think you realise I'm a girl, who can do what she wants.'  
  
'I do realise you're a girl,' his blue eyes stared softly at her.  
  
'Sirius, Becky! Come look at this.' Shouted Remus.  
  
Sirius reluctantly brook the gaze, while Becky looked confused.  
  
They both went over to look.  
  
'It's a round stone with all the numbers carved into It.' explained Lily.  
  
'Maybe it's a time machine.' Muttered Sirius.  
  
'No it wouldn't be here if it was.' Muttered Remus.  
  
Becky grinned standing in the middle of it. 'I bet it is,' she looked thoughtful for a second. '31st of July 1996.' She shouted. 'Where Lily lives.'  
  
Lily shook her head, 'Nothing happened.'  
  
'Fine,' sighed Becky, 'Let's go.'  
  
Lily grinned parting a hedge, to walk through. 'We made it!' shouted Lily excitedly.  
  
All of them ran forwards, seeing a street the hedge was hiding. 'Come on, we can start the challenge again, if we hurry back to Hogwarts.' She grinned at the last ray of sun dancing on the path.  
  
'Can't we have a quick look around first.' Asked Becky.  
  
Lily grinned happily, 'I suppose.'  
  
They started o walk, until Remus looked back wordlessly, his mouth open then closed again, 'The bush has gone.' Muttered Remus.  
  
Becky laughed, 'It's probably because we walked further than you think.'  
  
'Look there's a park their, let's go have a look.'  
  
The others sighed following him.  
  
'Hey there's a boy over their, on the swings.' Muttered Remus, staring at a young boy swinging sadly, looking depressed.  
  
'He's crying.' Whispered Becky, 'let's go over their.'  
  
'Excuse me,' shouted Becky.  
  
The boy suddenly sat up, wiping his tears away quickly.  
  
'We're a bit lost. Could you help us.' Becky grinned smiling at the messy haired boy, who looked remarkably like Harry and James, but with Lily's eyes.'  
  
He smiled sadly, then looked at each of them, his face suddenly going a pale colour.  
  
'Professor Lupin?' he looked at the other two, 'Mum? Sirius? he fell off the swing in shock.  
  
********** ********* ********* ******* ******** ********* ******** *****  
  
All done, *Evil laugh* I love cliff hangers. Sorry lol I wonder who the boy is, on the swings? *innocent look * Well I'm still thinking about pairings, please I'm in desperate need of suggestions, because I don't want a pairing people will hate. I should update soon. Lol enjoy the cliff hanger.  
  
See ya  
  
***************************Blue Cat1********************************** 


	17. Don't talk about dead people behind thei...

New chapter, enjoy!  
  
******** ******** ******** ********** *********************** *********  
  
Remus raised his eyebrow, 'Professor?' While Sirius and Becky burst out laughing.  
  
The older boy on the ground shook his head, 'How?' he managed to whisper.  
  
Lily sighed, 'We're sorry to bother you; we were on a school camping trip and got lost.'  
  
'Wow cool cover story for the muggle.' Grinned Sirius.  
  
Lily elbowed him, 'Ignore him, he was hit on the head.'  
  
The boy stood up dizzily, 'I'm not a muggle.'  
  
'We're saved!' cried Sirius jumping at the boy and hugging him.  
  
Becky just shook her head, 'Can you help us get back to Hogwarts? And who are you?'  
  
The boy smiled sadly, 'I'm Harry Potter.'  
  
Sirius gasped, 'We're doomed again, and it's another Potter!'  
  
Lily looked confused, 'How can there be two Harry Potters.'  
  
'There isn't.' muttered Harry, still looking confused.  
  
'But there's a Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in our time, our age.' Said Remus looking confused.  
  
Harry stared, 'I'm sixteen,'  
  
Becky shook her head laughing, 'You never figured it out, did you?' she carried on laughing, 'Harry, Hermione and Neville are time travellers. They came in their third year, I think their memories were probably erased or something. They had to go back to their own time eventually.'  
  
Lily looked confused, 'So this is Harry, two years later.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
Sirius sighed, 'So this is Harry who doesn't know us. But really he does.'  
  
'Er yeah that's about right.' Laughed Becky.  
  
'So what's up Harry?'  
  
Harry stared at them confused, 'Who are you?'  
  
'Friends.' Smiled Remus.  
  
Harry sighed, 'You need help then.'  
  
Lily nodded, 'We do.'  
  
Harry nodded sighing, 'You better come home with me then. The Dursleys are out; we can go to Head quarters by floo.'  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, 'You trust us?'  
  
'No I'm just going to get my head checked.' Harry stared at them unbelieving. 'I think I'm going mad.'  
  
Sirius grinned, 'Cool, you're mad!'  
  
Remus glared, 'We must be dead in this time.'  
  
'Let's go haunt some people.' Becky laughed.  
  
Lily sighed following Harry who was walking away.  
  
'Privet Drive.' Muttered Remus reading the sign.  
  
'This place is horrible,' muttered Becky. 'Too clean.'  
  
'Reminds me of my sister.' Lily said cringing.  
  
'Petunia,' laughed Becky, 'I like your sister, she calls me a crazy freak.  
  
'What does a freak mean?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Something nice I think,'  
  
Lily and Remus snorted.  
  
Harry just shook his head, he was going mad. No he was talking to dead people.  
  
Sirius grinned, knowing what Harry was thinking. 'I see dead people.' He said weirdly.  
  
Harry smiled, looking amused, then opening a door. 'You're lucky Gus went to get some stolen Cauldrons, or he might have stunned you.'  
  
Sirius grinned, 'Gus Fletcher?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'He's that funny seventh year, who knows every trick and joke. Me and James like him.'  
  
Lily sighed, 'He's an irresponsible crook.'  
  
Harry snorted, being reminded of Mrs Weasley.  
  
Remus shivered looking at the moon, 'Harry, what moon cycle is it?'  
  
Harry smiled friendly, 'Three weeks don't worry.'  
  
Lily looked confused. 'Why-' she was cut off by Becky.  
  
'Remus you idiotic star gazer.' Smiled Becky nervously.  
  
Harry grinned stopped and opening a door, to a neat house. 'It will just take me a minute, and then the fireplace will be ready.' He grinned going into a room.  
  
'Where are we going?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Your house.'  
  
He paled, 'Please not their.'  
  
Harry smiled friendly coming back, 'Your mother's dead, don't worry about her. It's her portrait you have to worry about. The fire place is ready; I've just got to get my floo powder.' He smiled once at them, and then sped upstairs.  
  
'I hate that house,' muttered Sirius shivering.  
  
Remus scowled too, 'Your mother is pure evil. I remember when she wouldn't let me and James write to you, so we came to see you. I've still got the scar where she hit me with her broom stick.'  
  
Lily and Becky snorted, 'She sounds nice.'  
  
'Ready.' Said Harry coming down the stairs with a small bag. They all followed him into the room. 'Here's my cloak,' muttered Harry passing it to them.  
  
'Take some floo powder and say number twelve Grimmauld Place.'  
  
They all nodded taking some and disappearing into the flames.  
  
Harry sighed, 'I'm going mad.' He took some floo powder and disappeared after them.  
  
He sighed landing on the hard stone fireplace, just as Mrs Weasley walked in with the dinner.  
  
'Harry dear.' She said happily noticing him sitting on the floor.  
  
Sirius snorted, mimicking her till Lily elbowed him.  
  
She helped him up, and pulled him into a hug. 'Everyone's here for dinner, are you staying?'  
  
'Just for an hour or two,' muttered Harry, 'The Dursleys are on holiday till tomorrow.'  
  
Mrs Weasley looked angrily, 'They left you alone in that house?'  
  
'Molly is dinner ready?' said Mr Weasley walking in smiling.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked around, and then sighed, 'Those portraits are annoying.'  
  
Lily put her hand over Sirius mouth.  
  
'Molly and Arthur,' he gasped as she let go. 'They're married, wait till I tell Katie.' The rest of his words were drowned out by people coming into the room and saying hi to Harry.  
  
'Oh my.' Becky snorted, as an older Remus came in saying hi to Harry. 'You know you look quite cute when your older Remus.'  
  
Sirius growled elbowing her, 'You've gotta be quiet.'  
  
Remus blushed, while Lily snorted.  
  
'No wedding ring,' muttered Becky, 'You aren't married. Lily must marry James then.' Laughed Becky. 'Harry called you mum remember.'  
  
Lily paled, 'Not James, he's so big-headed.'  
  
Sirius growled.  
  
'Harry you really shouldn't of come.' Sighed Mrs Weasley, as they were tucking into the meal. 'It was Very irresponsible.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'Dumbledore won't be pleased.'  
  
Harry slammed down his fork. 'Well he will just have to deal with it.'  
  
'Harry he's looking out for you.'  
  
'Was he looking out for me, when he locked Sirius in this house? Then made Snape, the person who hates me most, give me lessons in something I needed, but then didn't teach me it. Was he?' Harry growled in anger.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked shocked, 'Dumbledore's protecting you. Sirius was being reckless, it isn't your fault. He was a bad influence on you, he could of ended up getting you killed.'  
  
Harry went red, while Remus stopped eating.  
  
Sirius growled from under the cloak, 'I've had enough.'  
  
He threw the cloak off himself, 'I'm dam proud I'm so reckless! I would never get Harry killed! He's smart, unlike you lot who shove him in a house he hates!'  
  
Mrs Weasley fainted in shock, while Remus dropped his goblet.  
  
'Go the ghost of Sirius!' laughed Fred and George.  
  
'You're such an idiot.' Muttered Lily taking the cloak off.  
  
'Oh my,' muttered Mr Weasley.  
  
Becky snorted following the suit, 'I'm dead.' She said simply, 'Can I haunt you now?'  
  
Remus shook his head at her, holding the cloak. 'You're crazy, that's all.'  
  
The whole table were still in a shocked silence.  
  
'You're dead,' muttered Fred, 'How did you do that?'  
  
'I think it's wicked.' Grinned Ron.  
  
'You're dead,' muttered the older Remus in surprise.  
  
'No,' muttered the younger Remus staring at himself, 'When did you get so grey and old? You look ill as well. You should eat more.'  
  
'I think he looks all right.' Muttered Becky.  
  
The rest of the table were still staring at them in shock.  
  
'Er, surprise?' muttered Lily.  
  
******* ******* ************************** ************************ *** Well I'll try and update soon, but I might be a bit busy these two week, Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review. I made this chapter longer, in case I can't update for a while, but I'll try.  
  
See ya  
  
************************Blue Cat************************************** 


	18. awwww cute Harry n Lily bonding, n a gir...

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, well I'll stop making excuses; here's the next chapter!  
  
************************* *********** ************** ********* ********  
  
A certain Lily Evans sat lifelessly at a window staring out at nothing. The door swung open suddenly, making her gaze change for a few seconds before she went back to looking out the window.  
  
'Come on Lils Mrs Weasley made pancakes.' Smiled Becky bounding into the room.  
  
'I'm not hungry.' Sighed Lily.  
  
'You've gotta eat something.' Muttered Becky sitting down on a dusty near by bed.  
  
Lily shook her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  
  
'Is this because you're dead here? You know it isn't so bad being dead I'm dead.'  
  
Lily shook her head at her friend's stupid comment, 'You aren't dead, and you haven't died yet.'  
  
Becky scowled, 'Well that isn't fair, you're remembered here. I'm just that crazy girl who died.'  
  
Lily shook her head, 'I can't believe I ended up with James.'  
  
'Long time coming.'  
  
The scowl on Lily's face increased, 'I thought him and Katie would get married.'  
  
'No, even thought them two are together now, I reckon Katie would be better off with that Ravenclaw.'  
  
Lily smirked suddenly, 'you know it's funny that Sirius and Remus were both single here.'  
  
Becky laughed, 'Yeah and Remus is really good looking here. Though I have seen pictures of Sirius at you and James's wedding and I gotta admit you married the wrong one. I wonder if the crush Remus's has got on you carried on till you died.' She suddenly put her hand over her mouth.  
  
'What crush?' Lily said suddenly.  
  
'Nice weather today. So why are you upset?'  
  
Lily sighed again, 'I don't mind being dead here, I also don't mind being married to James. But Harry,' she stopped feeling the tears in her eyes, 'He's here all alone with no one.'  
  
'He had Remus and Sirius.' Said Becky gently.  
  
'Sirius is dead here, you can tell it broke Harry's heart. And Remus is too afraid to get close to anyone.'  
  
Becky looked at her suddenly, 'You know?'  
  
'Since first year, the signs were their. He's afraid to be a father figure to Harry because he thinks the wolf will hurt him.'  
  
The other girl sighed looking around the empty room.  
  
'And Harry, he's not my son yet. But I feel I want to protect him, I love him more then anything but he's hurt, and it's the most painful feeling in my heart I have for him. I should be here, I should have protected him. He was my responsibility and I took the easy way out.'  
  
'Don't ever say that.' Growled Becky angrily, 'Harry's never known either of you, except when he was younger, but he can't remember. You helped stopped Voldemort, Harry saved millions of people. Your sacrifice wasn't in vain. One of these days Harry's gonna kick Voldemort's arse! You wanna be their for Harry, then be here now, let him know you love him, let him get to know you. It's all he's ever wanted. But you're wasting the few hours we have here feeling sorry for yourself! It's pathetic!' said Becky angrily, she stood up and went towards the door, 'I'll leave you to think.'  
  
Lily suddenly stood up and went quickly after her. 'You're right.' Said Lily after running down the stair and finally catching up with her near some red curtains.  
  
'Thank you.' Becky smirked all knowingly.  
  
The red curtains suddenly sprung apart.  
  
'Dirty blooded vermin bringing shame into my house.'  
  
Becky's eyes became big circles; she smiled happily at the portrait, 'Cool!'  
  
'Sound like Petunia,' groaned Lily.  
  
'Get out you impure Mudbloods!'  
  
'I wanna be just like you when I grow up!' Grinned Becky sincerely smiling at the portrait.  
  
'You Britney Spears loving idiots!' cried the portrait.  
  
'Who's Britney Spears?' asked Becky.  
  
'I dunno, probably some future singer, maybe Sirius's mother was a seer.'  
  
'She's Sirius's mother?'  
  
'Yeah.' Replied Lily.  
  
'I wanna marry your son!' cried Becky.  
  
Sirius's mother stopped screaming and raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Knew that would work.' Grinned Becky.  
  
Lily shook her head, looking amused. 'You're crazy, you know that?'  
  
'Filthy Blood bringing shame on my house! Stay away from my blood traitor son!'  
  
'What's your name? I wanna name all my kids after you!' laughed Becky.  
  
'Shut up you vermin!'  
  
'Evil hag Jr, come away from bugging your grandmother, Evil hag two don't touch that priceless family ornament.'  
  
Sirius's mother screamed in frustration, bringing her curtains shut in front of them.  
  
'Don't leave now.' Cried Becky, 'We were just having a heart to heart!'  
  
'You are sure a people person.' Laughed Lily.  
  
'I try.' Smirked Becky.  
  
'Kreacher is outraged of the evil dirty blood's bringing shame on the house, and upsetting my mistress.'  
  
'A talking teddy bear!' cried Becky hugging a struggling Kreacher, 'Can I keep him, can I?'  
  
'But the house elf down.' Moaned Lily.  
  
'But he's so cute.'  
  
Lily raised her eyebrow looking at the old dirty elf. 'Leave him alone.'  
  
Becky sighed, 'Fine.' She let him go.  
  
'Come on, they must be all eating breakfast,' Becky laughed running into the nearby room.  
  
Lily sighed shaking her head, then following her. She looked in the room, and noticed with a sharp pain her son was their, having an animated conversation with both Remus's and Sirius.  
  
'Hi ya Lily.' Said Sirius happily.  
  
Harry stared at Lily with his emerald eyes for a couple of seconds, before going back to the conversation.  
  
Lily shook her head, noticing Becky having a conversation with a bushy haired girl. Lily sat down near them listening.  
  
'So James says to Dumbledore all innocent, I didn't mean to sell my grandmother's house. And Dumbledore looks at him with his blue eyes and says, then why did you put a for sale sign in front of the house and take the money from the Muggles and James says he thought the sign looked cool so he borrowed it from a muggle lawn, and he thought the Muggles were being nice, so then Dumbledore says-'  
  
Lily shivered as she felt Harry's piercing emerald eyes on her.  
  
'You know Luna really likes you Ron.' Muttered a ginger haired girl to her brother.  
  
Lily sighed again pushing her plate away, and heading out the door. She was half way up the stairs before a voice stopped her.  
  
'Don't go, I don't know anything about you, and Dumbledore says you're going back tonight by that rock thing you came by.' Lily turned round seeing desperate emerald eyes.  
  
'You're my mother, but nobody's ever told me about you life, or the things.'  
  
Lily walked up to him, and looked him in the eyes. 'You're my son Harry, even though you're not born yet I love you already.' She smiled stepping forwards and hugging him.  
  
Harry started to shiver.  
  
'Please Harry I'm your mother I want to know about you. And I'll try my best to tell you everything about me. Now please don't act so strong all the time, I'm here please let it out.'  
  
She felt Harry start to cry in her hold, warm tears fell into Lily's red hair. 'Come on we'll go somewhere private sp no one will see you like this.'  
  
Harry nodded through his tears and followed Lily.  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched them leave.  
  
'You think she'll be able to help Harry?' asked a young Sirius Black to the girl next to him.  
  
'Of course,' smiled Becky, we aren't just gonna sit back and let history repeat it's self again.  
  
They both silently agreed, both with fire in their eyes.  
  
**** ******* ******** ****************** ******** ****** ************* *  
  
*Sniffs* all done that chapter, I've gotta say that's one of my favourites so far. Lily and Harry bonding so cute, lol well I'll try and update soon, it'll be probably be next week innless I have the time to update quicker, but I might do another chapter of one of my other fics. I'll really try and update soon. Thanks to all reviews!  
  
See ya  
  
********************Blue Cat ***************************************** 


	19. Where things start to change, :

Sorry I took so long to update, here's another chapter, ( enjoy!  
  
******* ******** ******** ******** ************************** *********  
  
'We're just ten minutes away!' said Hermione excitedly.  
  
Harry shook his head, at his power crazed friend. 'Yeah, we know.'  
  
James watched the two silently.  
  
'What's wrong James?' asked Katie gently.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Nothing? You've been weird all day.'  
  
James glanced at Harry, and then looked towards the ground. 'I don't know what you're on about.'  
  
Katie shook her head and went back talking to Tyger.  
  
Harry slowed enough to walk in pace with his father. 'You okay?'  
  
James growled angrily, 'Why does everyone keep on asking me that!'  
  
'Because they're worried about you.' Harry stopped when he noticed a big red mark on James's arm. 'How did you do that?' asked Harry meeting the gaze of his future father.  
  
'My friendship bracelet,' muttered James.  
  
Harry looked at him confusedly.  
  
'It means their dead.' James looked away, avoiding Harry's gaze.  
  
'Maybe it's just broken.' Muttered Harry gently.  
  
'Or maybe they're just dead. Like I'm going to be in eight years.'  
  
Harry suddenly looked straight at him nervously, 'What do you mean?'  
  
James glared harshly at him, 'I think you know Harry.'  
  
'Were here!' Squealed Hermione in excitement.  
  
Harry took his gaze off James, to look at the round circle of rock a big fire in the middle.  
  
'We won.' Laughed Hermione in excitement.  
  
Katie and Tyger rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
'What next then?' muttered Tyger.  
  
'The flames are like floo powder, they'll take us back to Hogwarts.' Muttered Hermione, 'Let's go.'  
  
'Not so fast.' Sneered a voice from behind them.  
  
'What do you want Snape?' sighed Katie.  
  
'Our name is on that cup, isn't that right Bella?'  
  
A small girl smirked at them, 'Yeah, and we aren't letting you blood traitors win.'  
  
'Go home Black,' growled James.  
  
Harry's emerald eyes suddenly looked at Bella in surprise, 'Black?'  
  
'Sirius's cousin,' answered James.  
  
Harry blushed a little at Bella, who's big blue piercing eyes were looking at him.  
  
'Go home Potter.' Sneered Snape, 'you're not welcome here.'  
  
'Oh can we just get on with this.' Muttered Kali, who was standing behind Snape.  
  
'Fine, when Potter admits defeat.'  
  
'Never Snapey-poo, I'd rather die first!' James glared at Bella who was still staring at Harry, 'Keep away from him, he isn't your type.' Growled James.  
  
'What would you know Potter?'  
  
Harry laughed nervously, 'You know why you two were just arguing, another group just won,' Harry smirked watching Sally, Frank, Neville and Ash disappear through the flames.  
  
'What?' cried Hermione in anger, she ran quickly and disappeared in the flames.  
  
Tyger and Katie both followed.  
  
Harry shook his head, 'Can we go back now? I mean you two are both pathetic with this grudge. What does blood have to do with anything? It's just a reason for bullying that's all.'  
  
Snape glared at him, 'Very noble you're friends, aren't they Potter? I would hate to see something happen to one of them.'  
  
'You lay one finger on Harry and I will kill you.' Growled James.  
  
'Wouldn't dream of it Potter.' Smirked Snape.  
  
'Oh shut up Snape.' Growled Bella in anger. 'You are pathetic, Harry's right. I don't know why I joined your merry group of dark art scum.'  
  
Snape turned round and glared at her, 'I would take that back Bellatrix, your father won't be pleased.'  
  
Bella glared, 'I'm sick of being told what to do.'  
  
Snape glared disgusted at her, 'To think I helped you, when you were bringing shame on your family, and liked that boy in Slytherin. You're just a blood traitor just like them.' He pointed his wand at her quickly. 'You'll pay.' He flicked it as a green curse went flying towards her.  
  
Harry growled in anger and pushed her down, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he growled in anger.  
  
'Getting rid of trash.'  
  
Harry helped the small shivering girl up, supporting her gently.  
  
James growled and brought out his own wand, 'You make me sick using a death curse.'  
  
'Look in the spells potter it wasn't a death spell.'  
  
'Like I'll believe anything you'd say.'  
  
Harry shook his head, feeling the girl shiver in his arms. 'Voldemort and his brain washing schemes make me sick!' He helped the girl up pulling her towards the fire and stepping into it, with the girl.  
  
'Stay away from me Snape, and my son!' growled James, stepping into the fire.  
  
Snape watched with a strange glint in his eye.  
  
*******  
  
Harry fell into the great hall a moment after stepping into the fire. Suddenly noticing Hermione's sad face from far away.  
  
A young blond woman stamped angrily up to him and grabbed Bella. 'What have you done to my sister?' she hissed.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'You'll pay.' She stomped off angrily.  
  
Hermione stepped up to him looking nervous.  
  
'Who was that?' asked Harry.  
  
'Narcissa Black, Sirius's cousin.'  
  
James suddenly landed next to Harry.  
  
'I need to tell you something,' muttered Hermione quickly, she was suddenly cut off by Dumbledore, whose eyes were a dull coloured.  
  
'I would just like to announce,' his eyes looked pale, 'That the rumours are true. Four of our students have drowned today, after they were separated from their teacher. I would like you to remember the students as cheerful and energetic students. Their names are Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Becky Beve and Sirius Black.'  
  
Harry didn't hear any more as he felt his father fall on him and burst into tears. He hugged his father gently.  
  
'May they be remembered.' Muttered Dumbledore.  
  
******* ******* ***** ****** ***** ****** ***** **** **** ***** *** *** ***  
  
All finished, sorry it took so long, I didn't like the chapter I did and I still don't like it now. Oh well, I'd just like to apologise to the Bella haters out their. I hate her to but suddenly my hands ignored me and I realised I felt sorry for that stupid hag Sirius killer. I don't think she was like that when she was younger, and I might do another time fic in the future with a romance between her and Harry. *Shakes head * I think I've gone crazy, *stares at authors with sharp weapons * it's just I don't think she was bad before getting into the dark arts. Ohhh well I'll try and update soon, I hope you enjoyed, thanks to all my reviewers in the last chapter, please tell me what you think, this fic is near a end,  
  
See ya  
  
*************************Blue Cat1************************************ 


	20. Arguments r fun!

Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I've almost got 100 reviews1 *cheers* because I've never had more than a hundred reviews in a fic before, I'm gonna say the 100th reviewer gets to pick 3 pairings that I use in the last chapter, I probably pick two out of the ones the hundredth reviewer suggests. So good look too the person who's the hundredth review, I hope you pick some good pairings, don't vote for Lily and James though, that'll be their any way. Enjoy da chapter!  
  
*** ************ ******************** ************** ******************  
  
'Can we go now,' moaned Sirius, 'This world is boring, Harry fights Voldemort, Harry escapes, Voldemort's left angry, It's always the same and it's boring.'  
  
'What, would you rather you're future godson not escape?' asked Becky angrily.  
  
'Well couldn't they use puppets?'  
  
'Puppets, why puppets?' asked Becky looking shocked.  
  
Remus just shook his head at the two. 'You're both as mental as each other.'  
  
'And dam proud of it!' they muttered together.  
  
Remus cringed, 'Stereo now.'  
  
'So why puppets?' asked Becky continuing the conversation, I think teddy bears would be better. I wonder what would happen if Voldemort's teddy got stolen?'  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, 'Why would the most evil and powerful wizard on the earth have a teddy bear?'  
  
'Because he's afraid of the dark, dur!' muttered Becky looking at Remus like he was stupid.  
  
'He isn't afraid of the dark.' Muttered Remus angrily.  
  
'Yes he is, why else do you think he shots them green lights all the time, he is!'  
  
'Isn't'  
  
'Is'  
  
'Isn't'  
  
'Is'  
  
'Isn't'  
  
'Is'  
  
'Please stop that,' cried Mrs Weasley coming in, 'you're both giving me a headache.'  
  
'Is times infinity plus one! Ha!' cried Becky.  
  
Mrs Weasley gave her an evil glare, which Becky matched.  
  
'You have no right to glare at me, you aren't my mother!'  
  
'And she was making a point.' Muttered Sirius, still angry from what Mrs Weasley had said about him the previous night.  
  
Mrs Weasley scowled tight lipped at him, 'Dumbledore says you're going back to your own time tonight, Tonks will take you back to the time circle, and then you can go back to your normal lives. And leave Harry out of trouble.'  
  
'I don't want to leave Harry!' came an angry voice from Mrs Weasley.  
  
'Well it's none of your concern, you're only fourteen, you aren't his mother yet, and you're dead in this time.'  
  
'I don't care!' growled Lily, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. 'He's my son not yours! I think the Sirius her was the only one who had a right to call a father, but no he was killed, and none of you helped him! You people make me sick, all of you are just using Harry because of his fame, and he has to be the hero whether he wants to or not! That prophecy is stupid, and Sirius, who would never let Harry fight Voldemort or be put in danger died for it! Now with Sirius gone there's no excuse or no one who will stop Harry fighting Voldemort. It's what you all wanted; I hope you're proud of yourselves!' Lily gasped for breath looking bright red.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked like she had just been hit.  
  
'Wow Harry seems to get his rage from his mother,' muttered a girl with curly brown hair, to a ginger haired boy.  
  
'Hi Hermione.' Grinned Becky cheerfully. 'Do you think Voldemort's scared of the dark?'  
  
The boy next to her opened his mouth to answer, till Hermione elbowed him.  
  
Becky smiled friendly, and walked over to angry looking Lily, 'Feel better?'  
  
Lily smiled gently. 'A lot.'  
  
Sirius smirked, 'I can tell why James married Lily now.'  
  
An older looking Remus came quickly in with his wand raised, 'Is everyone okay?'  
  
Lily went a red colour again, 'and you Mr Werewolf! Where do you come off leaving my son with the Dursleys! You know I don't care whether you're a werewolf, I wanted Harry to leave with you if Sirius wasn't allowed.'  
  
Older Remus looked down, 'It was the ministry and Dumbledore, and the ministry wouldn't allow me to look after Harry and Dumbledore thought he'd be safer.'  
  
Lily was starting to go a bright red again. 'Safer!'  
  
'Lily chill out.' Muttered Becky quickly, 'You can't expect Remus to, and Dumbledore; well he's an annoying old crackpot!'  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, 'You're related to him,'  
  
'Doesn't mean I have to like him, he's really angered me at the minute, and Harry didn't deserve any of this.'  
  
'Yeah,' muttered Sirius, 'And I didn't deserve to be trapped in this house I hate for a year, then to be killed. It isn't fair!'  
  
'Yeah and why couldn't I look after Harry?' Growled the younger Remus, 'Stuff the ministry and Dumbledore!'  
  
Becky smiled, 'We don't think you people are very nice.'  
  
The four time travels all smiled together, in a silent agreement.  
  
'Hey anyone home?' cried a voice, a purple haired women came through into the room where all the people were glaring at each other.  
  
'Er have I come at a bad time,' muttered Tonks.  
  
'No you have to take these four back.' Muttered Mrs Weasley in a strained voice.  
  
Tonks nodded, 'I'll wait by Mrs B's portrait while they say their goodbyes.'  
  
'Bye then.' Said Lily angrily following Tonks out the room.  
  
'Hope I don't see you people for a long time, well except Remus.' Muttered Sirius grinning, then following Remus.  
  
Becky smirked, hugging the older Remus, 'Peace and love people.' She grinned dragging the younger Remus out by his arm.  
  
'Ready to go then?' asked Tonks as they got to the portrait.  
  
'Just a minute,' muttered Lily spotting Harry. She walked over and stared at him, then suddenly hugging him. 'Look after yourself Harry, don't forget I love you.' She whispered, 'So does James I bet, with all his heart.'  
  
Harry quickly did his shoe lace up to hide his tears.  
  
Sirius grinned pulling him into a hug, 'You haven't seen the last of me,' he grinned, 'No veil we keep me from the one's I love, at least I think it won't. Cause some trouble for me.' He smirked, 'And kick Voldemort's-'  
  
'Sirius!' muttered Lily.  
  
'Nice meeting you,' muttered Becky. 'Use the fork against Voldemort.'  
  
'You mean the force.' Muttered Lily.  
  
'What ever. Don't go over to the dark side; hit him where it hurts most. Go for the teddy!' she smirked giving him a hug.  
  
Remus shook his head and steeped forward, 'Sirius asked whether you could use puppets.' He grinned, 'Look after yourself Harry, be careful, it was nice meeting you.' He stepped towards Tonks.  
  
'Ready to go?' she asked and suddenly stopped as the curtains flew open. 'Oh no.' moaned Tonks.  
  
'Yay! My friend came and said goodbye.' Grinned Becky.  
  
'You okay girl.' Smirked Mrs Black, 'I like her Sirius, perhaps you won't bring as much shame as I thought on the family.'  
  
Sirius looked at her strangely, 'What do you mean?'  
  
Becky paled and laugh nervously. 'Let's go.'  
  
Lily smirked, 'It's your own fault.'  
  
They all crowded round and touched the portkey. A hooking sensation took over them, as they landed on the ground next to circle of stone.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Muttered Tonks. 'But I'm gonna-'  
  
Becky ignored her, she grinned finding a big rock and throwing it as hard as she could, till it bounced of a tree and hit Tonks, making her fall to the ground. She laughed nervously seeing her friend's shocked faces, 'I didn't do it.'  
  
Lily smiled happily, 'you did, she was about to put a memory charm on us.'  
  
'Opps.'  
  
'No don't you see, we can change things for the better.' Lily muttered.  
  
'What are you suggesting?' asked Remus.  
  
'We save them first.'  
  
'Who?' muttered Sirius.  
  
'James's parents, '  
  
Becky smirked, 'I'm in!'  
  
'Can we save me as well,' muttered Sirius, 'I don't like being dead.'  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
'We can sae you and James as well.' Smiled Becky.  
  
Lily suddenly shook her head, 'Not me.'  
  
'What?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Not me, if I die hundreds of people are saved from Voldemort. But I'm going to make sure James is alive and there for Harry.'  
  
'That's crazy.' muttered Remus.  
  
'It's not, are you in or not?'  
  
'I'm in.' muttered Sirius and Becky.  
  
'Might as well.' Sighed Remus, 'Your just going to wreck time, whether I'm in or not.'  
  
They all smiled at each other.  
  
'Let's do this already muttered Lily nervously.  
  
**** ***** **************** ***** ********* ***** ******** ** * * * * *****  
  
All done, *grins * hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and update soon. I'm almost coming to a finish. Lol thanks for everyone who reviewed!  
  
See ya  
  
**************************Blue cat1*********************************** 


	21. Sirius Black's fun family history lesson...

Hi, here's the new chapter, and remember who ever is my hundredth reviewer gets to pick some pairings, *grins * Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
***** ***** ***** ********* *********** *********** *********** ********  
  
'Everybody in, please keep your chairs in the upright position and store luggage in the over head compartment, Thank you.' Becky smirked.  
  
'Cut it out.' Muttered Lily.  
  
They all stood in the rock circle looking like idiots.  
  
'Can we leave a little gift for Dumbledore, please?' asked Becky.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Thanks!' Sirius pushed Lily out the circle quickly, while Becky shouted a destination.  
  
'Typical,' muttered Lily, as the stone circle disappeared, she jumped in shock quickly as it re-appeared next to her. 'I thought you were annoying Dumbledore.'  
  
Sirius grinned, 'We did that already.'  
  
Lily stared at them in confusion.  
  
'We went back in time with the circle again,' muttered Remus grinning.  
  
'How come I couldn't go?' asked Lily angrily.  
  
'Because we wrecked Dumbledore's office, and you would have stopped us.' Said Becky simply.  
  
'Don't forget the purple beard,' smirked Remus.  
  
'Or how we yelled at him,'  
  
Lily shook her head. 'Can we do this already?'  
  
'Fine, you're no fun.' Muttered Sirius, quickly pulling Lily into the circle.  
  
'Where James's Potters parents are, five minutes before they died.' Becky shouted.  
  
The circle started to spin before they landed with a bump, in a dark alley.  
  
They all jumped as footsteps echoed past the alley, Becky quickly clung on to Remus.  
  
'That was different.' Muttered Lily, holding back laughter as she watched Sirius's angry face, who was staring at Remus.  
  
'Shouldn't we find the Potter's muttered Sirius through gritted teeth.  
  
Becky jumped at his voice and suddenly let go of Remus's arm blushing.  
  
'Well they should be around here, did you hear how they died Sirius?' asked Lily.  
  
'Of course I did, it was all in the papers. Voldemort blew up the building they were in. Leaving James to live with his grandparents.'  
  
'James's parents, they were Aurors weren't they?' asked Becky.  
  
'Yeah, well his father was. He played league Quiditch for the Cannons, they won every game he was in, his father before him played for England, and his father played for the feathers, and his father-'  
  
'Sirius!'  
  
'Fine.' Muttered Sirius, 'But did you know I researched everyone's family when I was bored, and did you know Lily, you're from the Weasley family, because your Squib grandmother, married another Squib. So technically you're pure blood, because their daughter married a muggle born wizard, who left the wizarding world years ago because his family was killed. So you never knew.'  
  
Lily looked at him in shook, 'My father's a wizard?'  
  
'Yeah, he has a brother too who has a son and daughter. They're both magical.'  
  
'I hate my family's history.' Muttered Becky.  
  
'Well you would.' Grinned Lily.  
  
'Yer, you're father's Voldemort's secret son. That's how he got the name Beve, from your muggle born grandmother, and you're mothers the daughter of Dumbledore.'  
  
'Don't remind me,' moaned Becky.  
  
'How about Remus?'  
  
Sirius smirked, 'Well his parents are nice, his father's a healer at St. Mungo's and his mother's a part of the ministry of magic.'  
  
'Enough with the family history, please.' Muttered Remus.  
  
'Harold James Potter!' came an angry voice.  
  
'What?'  
  
'We took a wrong turning again didn't we.'  
  
'No of course not.'  
  
'Liar!'  
  
'Hermione please-'  
  
The voices suddenly stopped, as they both came round the corner, meeting the gazes of Remus, Sirius, Lily and Becky.  
  
'Sirius?' asked an emerald eyed man, in a chocked voice.  
  
'Idiot,' muttered Lily, elbowing Becky, 'You should have been more precise.'  
  
'Oh yer, like I knew Harry would name his kid James.'  
  
'Yer well he is his father.'  
  
'Fine.' Muttered Becky.  
  
'What are-' an explosion suddenly stopped the man. 'Hermione, it's gotta be Voldemort,' muttered the man, he sped out the alley.  
  
'Stay here who ever you are.' Muttered the women, who soon followed Harry.  
  
'Idiot.'  
  
Becky shook her head.  
  
'Technically it is your fault.' Muttered Remus.  
  
'You would take her side! It isn't!'  
  
'Is.'  
  
'Isn't'  
  
'Is'  
  
'Isn't'  
  
'Is'  
  
'Isn't'  
  
'Is'  
  
'Shut up!' muttered Lily.  
  
Both Remus and Becky blushed.  
  
'He/She started it!' they both said at once.  
  
Sirius glared at the two, 'We better get away before Harry gets back.'  
  
'I'll say it this time,' muttered Lily.  
  
'Fine,' Sighed Becky.  
  
'Our friend James Potter's parents, five minutes before they died.'  
  
The circle started to spin again before they landed in a deserted building.  
  
'We've got to hurry up.' Muttered Lily. 'I'll stay here in guard the circle thingy, you find the Potters.'  
  
'Can't I stay?' Moaned Becky.  
  
'No, go help them.'  
  
Sirius grinned and pushed her out the shop with them, through I broken door.  
  
'I think we're in Godric's Hollow.' Muttered Remus looking around, the streets filled with wizards and witches.  
  
'It's cool.'  
  
'Are you sure James will be okay?' came a soft voice from behind them.  
  
'Relax Rose, he'll be fine. In less he blows up our house again.'  
  
The three spun round coming face to face with an emerald eyed witch with brown hair, and a messy black haired man with brown eyes.  
  
'We need to distract them,' whispered Remus quietly.  
  
'Did you hear what James Potter did the other day?' Sirius said loudly.  
  
The young couple's attention was suddenly caught.  
  
'He invited everyone to a party tonight, he says he's going to sell the house and make it look an accident.'  
  
'I heard he was going to try some spells, and show everyone. Won't it be a shame if he sets the house on fire?'  
  
'He is so grounded!' growled the woman, storming angrily off it the opposite direction. The man left gave them a stern look.  
  
'Haven't you heard of the marauders code?' before he ran quickly after his wife.  
  
'Wow Sirius how did you think of that?' grinned Becky.  
  
'Poor James.' Muttered Remus.  
  
Sirius smirked, 'I didn't think of it, it was what James actually did the night his parents went out.'  
  
Becky grinned, 'He's in so much trouble now.'  
  
'Ohh well, we better get back before Lily starts shouting.' Muttered Remus, as they started walking back into the abandoned shop.  
  
'Where to next?' grinned Sirius seeing Lily's annoyed face.  
  
To the night it happens.' Whispered Lily.  
  
******** ******* ********* ********* ************ ********** *********** Hi, hope the people reading enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to do more, but I need sleep lol *falls asleep drooling on the key pad * hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to my reviewers. Please review this chapter, I need some input lol  
  
See ya  
  
************************BlueCat1************************************* 


	22. Hey i stole u're broom! By the way Volde...

Hi, here's the new chapter, sorry for not updating in a while. Enjoy! : )  
  
***** *** ******** *********** ******** ***** ********* ****************  
  
'Right then,' Becky sighed nervously, 'The night Lily and James Potter died it is.'  
  
The circle started to glow and spin quickly.  
  
'Wow,' muttered Sirius, staring at the house in front of them, 'I knew James was rich, but this is cool.'  
  
'Got any ideas?' Remus asked Lily.  
  
'None.'  
  
Becky suddenly had a firm look on her face, 'I've got an idea but you need to get away, it looks like Voldemort could be around soon.'  
  
'Can I help?' grinned Sirius.  
  
Becky grinned, 'Yer, but we need Lily and Remus to go.'  
  
'Why?' muttered Lily.  
  
'Because Remus doesn't look too well.'  
  
Sirius suddenly shivered looking at the full moon. 'Lily go forwards in time, have the circle here in the morning.'  
  
She nodded stepping into the circle, as it disappeared with a flash.  
  
'What now?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Knock a door run.'  
  
A vein twitched in Sirius's head, 'our best friends are about to be killed and you want to do knock a door run!'  
  
Becky grinned nervously. 'You'll see.' She walked towards the house leaving Sirius waiting nervously at the gate. She smirked ringing the door bell.  
  
A man with messy hair came to the door, leaving her staring in shock.  
  
'Yes?' asked James.  
  
'Erm, Trick or Treat.'  
  
James smiled at her holding out some candy.  
  
'Thank you.' Becky grinned walking back along the path to Sirius.  
  
'What now?' asked Sirius, looking a bit annoyed. She smirked heading back up the path and knocking on the door.  
  
'Trick or treat.'  
  
'Didn't you just come?' asked James looking annoyed.  
  
'But I'm bored, and want some more candy.' Muttered Becky.  
  
'I'm sorry but I can't help you.' Muttered James closing the door.  
  
She grinned and knocked on it.  
  
'Hey mister?'  
  
James looked at her, weirdly.  
  
'Accio broom!' she quickly grabbed the broom running as fast as she could up the path and grabbing Sirius's hand at the end.  
  
'This is stupid,' shouted Sirius, running along with her.  
  
'It isn't!'  
  
Sirius laughed noticing James running after them.  
  
'Thanks for the broom!' shouted Becky, speeding up.  
  
'We can't keep this up, you no?' muttered Sirius.  
  
She suddenly came to a stop quickly, 'Could you go back Sirius? And I'll carry on; we need to know if he's gone.'  
  
She grinned watching Sirius run, till she got to the outskirts of the town.  
  
She stopped, while James scowled at her looking annoyed.  
  
'I'm sorry Mr Potter; I told you I was bored.'  
  
James looked at her funny again, 'Who are you? You look familiar.'  
  
'Want your broom back?' she tossed it to him. 'What time is it?'  
  
'About midnight,' muttered James looking at his watch. He suddenly glared at her angrily, 'what's the deal stealing my broom?'  
  
Becky turned away, back to the way she had run. 'You better get home Mr Potter, Voldemort's about.'  
  
A look of fear flashed across James's face, as he dropped the broom in shock and ran quickly past her.  
  
She sighed grabbing his broom and mountaining it, flying quickly into the air, landing near a smoke filled area.  
  
'Sirius?' she whispered.  
  
He suddenly appeared next to her, looking pale and in shock.  
  
'He came,' whispered Sirius.  
  
She grabbed him quickly and pushed him behind a tree as James appeared on the scene. She looked at the scene, and then turned away closing her eyes.  
  
'He got Harry didn't he?' she whispered to Sirius.  
  
'Lily!' James's cry echoed loudly through the air.  
  
She slumped down on a tree.  
  
'What's that?' whispered Sirius, as a weird sound echoed through the air.  
  
They both looked towards the house, James had heard it too, they watched him run quickly towards some rubble, and quickly turning it over.  
  
'Harry,' they heard James's soft whispered, filled with sadness. He turned away, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
'Daa! Sill woof!'  
  
James suddenly turned round to be greeted by big sad emerald eyes. 'Harry!' he shouted, quickly picking him up hugging him close. He slumped down in the rubble, crying into Harry's hair.  
  
'Ames? You're alive?' a shocked voice made James turn round and look at the man before him.  
  
'Why Lily? Hagrid?'  
  
'I don't know Ames,' muttered Hagrid looking down, 'Did you defeat him?'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Voldemort, he's dead James. Dumbledore can tell.'  
  
James suddenly looked down at Harry, 'Harry did, I can tell. Look he even has a scar. I was chasing some kids who stole my broom, I should have been here.'  
  
Hagrid looked sympathetically at him, 'He would have lost you both James. I need you to give me Harry.'  
  
James looked up at him in shock. 'He's my son!'  
  
'Dumbledore's orders, he thinks Harry would be safer some where else.'  
  
James looked at him in anger, 'No he won't!'  
  
'You're in no fit state to raise him James, give him to me.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'I'm sorry James,' Hagrid suddenly brought out his pink umbrella and flicked it at him.  
  
He picked Harry up out of James's arms, 'Sorry James. Dumbledore's orders.' He walked away into the trees. Leaving two angry looking figures glaring at him.  
  
'He's going down!' growled Sirius.  
  
They suddenly stopped as they heard more footsteps, and an older looking Sirius ran quickly to the house. He stopped quickly at James and flicked his wand at him, making James jump quickly into action.  
  
'Hagrid took Harry.' Muttered James sounding confused, 'Voldemort he's been defeated by Harry, and Hagrid took him. And Lily's gone.'  
  
He stopped when they both heard a motor bike roar above them.  
  
'That git stole you're bike and Harry!' growled James.  
  
The older Sirius suddenly looked angry. 'No one takes my godson.' He growled.  
  
**** ** ***** ******* ***** **** **** ******* **** ***** **** *** *** * **** Hi, hope you liked the new chapter. I was a bit stuck what to do, and my computers been down a lot. It's back to normal now; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update soon. And remember, the person who's my hundredth review, lol if I get their, you get to pick a couple of pairings. I hope you liked the chapter, please review  
  
See ya  
  
**********************Blue Cat**************************************** 


	23. How to destroy someone's life in 10 stag...

Hi yas, thank you for the reviews. Here's another chapter and WanderingWolf you were my hundredth reviewer1 YAY but you didn't pick any pairings lol so it's open to any one who wants to suggest a few now lol Enjoy the chapter!  
  
** *** ***************** ***** ******* ********** *********** ********* 'Er Lily where are we?'  
  
Lily laughed nervously, 'Funny you should ask that.'  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. 'You didn't trust them either did you?'  
  
Lily grinned, 'We're near Diagon Alley, ten years later. If they did it then Harry and James should be here.  
  
'So we're just going to work into the leaky cauldron.'  
  
'No,' muttered Lily grinning, she quickly tossed him a hat.  
  
'Now I know where Sirius and Becky get it from.'  
  
Lily smirked putting on a hat and a pair of glasses.  
  
'Lily, where did you get these from?'  
  
She grinned in reply, 'That's my secret.'  
  
He sighed as she walked off, and followed her into the near by Leaky Cauldron, and started yawning till Lily elbowed him.  
  
'Over there.' She muttered.  
  
Remus's eyes widened when he saw is older self sitting at a table with Sirius and James.  
  
'I don't believe it,' whispered Lily, sitting at the table next to the group of marauders. 'The idiots actually did it.'  
  
'I wouldn't say that,' muttered Remus, 'James is drunk and Harry isn't here.'  
  
Lily groaned, 'Please don't tell me they messed it up worse,'  
  
Remus shook his head listening to James.  
  
'You know you're my best fwend Siwus.' Slurred James.  
  
'Ohh god,' muttered Lily.  
  
'I think you've had enough,' muttered the older Remus.  
  
'Oh I'm sowwy Remmy; you're my best friend as well.'  
  
Sirius sighed at his friend, 'James you really need to get your act together,'  
  
'How do you suggest that Siwus! Agrid took my son, and I've not seen him since,' James looked away, 'How do you expect me to, first Lily then Harry. How am I supposed to get my life together if it keeps crumbling?'  
  
Sirius looked away painfully, 'He took my godson, and I loved him like my own son. Don't talk to me about fair James!'  
  
'You only cared about your motor bike!'  
  
James suddenly looked at him in shock, 'I'm sowwy Siwus, and I'm gonna go get a coffee.' He walked off looking ashamed.  
  
'I don't know what James is going to do,' sighed Remus.  
  
'He needs Harry.' Muttered Sirius, 'I think we all need him, so James can get on with his life.'  
  
'Er excuse me, do you know where the toilets are?'  
  
Sirius and Remus both turned around and stared in shock.  
  
'James what did you do,' muttered Remus, sounding annoyed.  
  
'I just need to find the toilets,' said the boy, seeming quite annoyed.  
  
'Hello Harry,' muttered the older Remus.  
  
The boy turned to Remus looking shocked. 'How do you know my name?'  
  
'Harry,' whispered Sirius, 'Is that really you. I'm your godfather; Sirius.'  
  
Harry slowly backed away from them, 'Aunt Petunia told me about you, the motorcycle drunk, who doesn't give a dam! She said you could of took me away any time, but you didn't because you didn't give a dam,' tears started to fall down Harry's eyes, 'Do you have any idea what I've been through, growing up with people who hate me, and now you seem like you want to know me. Well it's too late to care!' He glared at them angrily.  
  
'Harry,' a voice muttered from behind him.  
  
Harry turned round angrily, and suddenly froze coming face to face with a man who looked exactly like him.  
  
'You have no idea how long; I've been looking for you since you were little.' A blur of words came out of James's mouth.  
  
Harry backed more away. 'Stay away from me!' he hissed.  
  
'But I love you Harry,' sniffed James you're my son.  
  
'I hate you!' growled Harry, he backed quickly away and through a near by door.  
  
James went to follow till a big man blocked his way.  
  
'Hagrid,' spat James. 'Haven't you done enough? Get away from me.'  
  
'A warning from Dumbledore,' muttered Hagrid, 'Stay away from the boy, or you'll regret it,' he swept away after Harry.  
  
'What have we done,' groaned Lily.  
  
**** ******* ***** ****** **** ******** *** *** ***** ******** ***** *** * *5 minutes Before Hagrid took the bike *  
  
'Sirius! That dam thief just took Harry!' screamed Becky, knocking Sirius out his dream world. 'What are we gonna do? Sirius I need your help.'  
  
'This is James's house, we come here in the summer,' muttered Sirius, 'there's a place where I keep my broom, and Hagrid will go towards that area.' He grabbed her hand and started running. They stopped suddenly where a bike stood.  
  
'I'm in love,' sighed Sirius staring at the bike.  
  
Becky rolled her eyes, 'Please, it's just metal.'  
  
'He's going to take this I bet.' Muttered Sirius, 'I bet the beauty flies as well.'  
  
'Well take the spell off it,' growled Becky, 'We don't have much time.'  
  
'I don't know how to,' muttered Sirius looking embarrassed.  
  
'It's your bike!' growled Becky.  
  
'Not yet!' they both glared at each other.  
  
'I can't do it,' moaned Sirius.  
  
'You're a marauder! You never give up! You're not the guy I fell in live with!' Becky suddenly put her hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
'You love me?' asked Sirius sounding shocked.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about.' Muttered Becky looking away.  
  
'I'm going to go watch,' she sighed, running quickly through the trees.  
  
Sirius glared flicking his wand at the bike and causing sparks, he quickly ran when he heard Hagrid coming through the trees.  
  
'I don't know if it worked,' muttered Sirius, joining Becky back at their spot. She nodded not looking him in the eye.  
  
A loud roar suddenly echoed across the sky.  
  
'Dam,' muttered Becky.  
  
'Make a wish,' muttered Sirius.  
  
'Wha-' she was suddenly cut off as the motor bike up in the sky suddenly spluttered and plunged towards the ground.  
  
James ran forwards and levitated the bike. 'Nice of you to join us Hagrid!' growled he sounding angry.  
  
'Accio Harry!' growled James.  
  
Harry slowly went soaring into James's arms giggling.  
  
Sirius smirked, 'Looks like you will have to make an agreement with us. Tell Dumbledore if he ever comes near Harry to take him away, he won't sleep for months.'  
  
'That sounds perfect Padfoot, now get lost Hagrid!'  
  
James smiled sadly at his friend, 'Looks like it's a new beginning.'  
  
'Yer, Harry's going to have the best dad ever, now lets go bother Remus and take over his flat.'  
  
'That sounds good Padfoot.' James looked longingly back at the house and followed Sirius away as tears sprung to his eyes.  
  
**** *** *** ******* ****** ****** ***** ******** ******* ****** *** *****  
  
The scene in front of Lily suddenly flickered.  
  
'What happened?' whispered Lily.  
  
Remus smiled warmly at her, 'Look.'  
  
She suddenly grinned, 'The idiots did it.'  
  
'We should go back now,' she smiled warmly.  
  
'Hey Sirius,' a happy cry suddenly echoed across the pub, as Harry waved to his godfather.  
  
James smiled proudly at his son, while the older Remus smirked looking amused at all the people who were staring at him, as Remus and Lily left the pub.  
  
** ************************************* ******** **** ***** ******** ** All done, hope you liked it! It'll be done soon I think. Just got to tie up a few lose ends lol please review if you liked it.  
  
See ya  
  
****************************Blue Cat1********************************* 


End file.
